Chocolate
by Zanelato
Summary: O que acontece quando acreditamos que o pai de seu filho sabe que ela existi. E não faz nada para saber dele. Assim com a tristeza acabamos nós agarrando ao chocolate.
1. Conhecendo

**Capítulo 1 - Conhecendo**

Kagome estava chegando a Gramado no Rio Grande do Sul uma cidade linda para passeio era um lugar calmo, casas com telhados pontiagudos com ar de idade media. Mas tudo com certo charme além da cidade ser conhecida por seus chocolates.

Kagome via que era um bom lugar para recomeçar, onde conseguiria deixar tudo para trás, esquecer-se de tudo e todos. Sabia que não iria esquecer tudo, pois estava grávida de três meses e um dia seu bebê perguntaria sobre seu pai e ela teria que responder algo, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. E com esse pensamento passou a mão na barriga que já mostrava um pequeno volume e pergunta para um senhor que varia a frente da casa onde ficava o endereço que estava num pedaço de papel. E com as informações que o senhor lhe tinha dado ela chega a uma casa onde a senhora que vendera a casa e uma loja no centro da cidade já a esperava com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

_ Desculpe se demorei.

_ Não também acabei de chegar, então vamos entrar Kagome.

_ Claro, ontem eu vi a loja é bom que seja perto néh?

_ Você só vai leva uns 15 minutos de carro e 30 minutos a pé.

Enquanto elas conversavam de como era a cidade Kaede lhe mostrava a casa, não era muito grande, mas era espaçosa, tinha dois quartos um sendo uma suíte, ia ser muito bom para Kagome.

_ Qualquer coisa senhorita Kagome pode bater ali em casa eu moro ali ao lado.

_ Olha se a senhora sempre for assim eu bato mesmo, mas eu gostaria de pedir para não me chamar formalmente e sim de você (diz Kagome com um enorme sorriso).

Kagome despede-se de Kaede e entra em casa para arrumar oque faltava e ainda no mesmo dia queria sair para comprar o que faltava. A loja era uma espécie de restaurante _country _bem rústico a da frente era de madeira com vidros em formatos quadrados. Tudo ali era de madeira, paredes, teto, chão, as pequenas mesas redondas e as duas cadeiras que acompanhavam cada pequena mesa. No fundo havia um balcão, também de madeira escura, com um bar ao fundo, ao lado do balcão de um lado se via uma porta como aquelas dos bares de velho oeste, e do outro uma escada, também de madeira, mas era mais clara do que a madeira do bar.

Lá ela ia fazer uma Chocolataria de nome Choco Mil, ela mesma iria preparar os chocolates já tinha contratado dois funcionários Miroki e Sango. Conforme o tempo ia passando Kagome viu que criaria uma forte amizade com eles como se fossem irmãos.

Na lanchonete:

_ Então Kah Vai se menina ou menino. (pergunta Sango)

_ Vai se uma menina e vai se chamar Rin.

_ Eu e o Miroki vamos ser os padrinhos não aceitaremos não como resposta.

Assim os anos foram se passando, agora Rin já estava com cinco anos e Kagome não teve nenhuma noticia do que teria fugido.

_ Kagome oiiiiiiii tem alguém ai? (pergunta Sango chamando sua atenção)

_ Há oi estava pensando no aniversario de Rin é daqui a três meses.

_ E o que tem isso? Todo ano fazemos uma ótima festa.

_ Mas esse ano ela me pediu algo, (fala Kagome dando um grande suspiro) ela não quer a festa.

_ Como? Ela adora festa principalmente quando é seu aniversario inventa tanta coisa ela é pequena mais é muito esperta.

_ Eu sei só que esse ano ela disse que só quer um presente e mais nada. (fala com uma cara de preocupação)

_ Vamos dar para ela então se for muito caro a gente ajuda aposto que Miroki não vai se importa.

_ Não é de compra é de ver.

_ Levamos aonde ela quer então.

_ É muito pior... Ela quer ver o pai.

Sango se engasgou com o chocolate quente que estava tomando. Depois de se ajeitar ela volta a conversar com Kagome que estava começando a chorar.

_ E o que você falou para ela?

_ Não falei nada, sempre que ela toca no assunto eu lhe dou um sorriso e invento algo para fazer, só que a cada dia que passa ela pergunta mais e eu não sei o que falar. Ela quer saber nome, idade, de onde ele é e eu não sei mais o que falar para ela, me ajuda Sango, por favor.

_ Aí eu não sei o que te falar, mas ham... Vamos me conta tudo que houve entre você e o dito-cujo ok para eu poder intender o que houve.

_ Eu morava no Japão, na grande Tóquio era uma moça boba nova quando me apaixonei por ele Sesshoumaru Taisho ajudava minha mãe num restaurante muito famoso quando o conheci. Ele sempre ia para fazer as reuniões de trabalho lá e também ele era irmão do meu melhor amigo. Começamos a nos encontrar acabamos namorando por uns quatro meses até que acabamos nos casando e

_ Rapidinhos vocês (Sango diz dando um sorriso para Kagome)

_ Hahaha eu já era apaixonada e acreditava que ele também estivesse então casamos ficamos junto por nove meses de um tempestuoso casamento. Mas na verdade, e agora eu saiba disso, a vinda para cá significava mais que uma simples mudança de cidade. Significava o fim das esperanças de uma reconciliação. Uma reconciliação. Hahaha, como se isso fosse possível! Mas na época eu não tinha mais que 18 anos e por isso dava-se o direito de ser ingênua o suficiente para acreditar que aquele casamento ainda podia ser salvo. Afinal, as sucessivas discussões eram um forte indício de que as coisas iam de mal a pior, e a frieza com que Sesshoumaru enfrentou a última explosão nós deixou claro que nada mais havia a fazer. Só que eu me recusei a acreditar nisso.

Kagome contou tudo e também de Kagura Matsumo, que trabalhava com Sesshoumaru no Hospital Nossa Senhora da Conceição, um dos melhores hospitais do estado, e com quem lá ele manteve um longo caso. Aliás, ele e Kagura nunca fizeram segredo de que tinham sido amantes. Kagura não gostava nem um pouco de Kagome e chegara mesmo a acusá-la de ter-lhe roubado o namorado. Por isso, devia ter se divertido muito quando lhe contara que Sesshoumaru havia pedido ao diretor do hospital para ser enviado a Portugal, como correspondente de guerra, apenas vinte e quatro horas depois de Kagome tê-lo acusado de se dedicar mais ao trabalho do que ao casamento. E de ter dado um doloroso ultimato: ou ela ou a carreira. Ele escolhera a carreira.

Desesperada, Kagome arrumara umas poucas coisas numa pequena valise e, depois de deixar um bilhete sobre a cômoda, explicando o porquê de sua atitude, refugiou-se no apartamento de sua amiga Ayame, certa de que ele reconsideraria sua decisão e voltaria. Só que ele não voltou.

Foi uma espera difícil, angustiante. As horas se arrastavam, os dias custavam a passar, e a vida se transformou num pesadelo. Sem Sesshoumaru, nada tinha sentido, nada valia a pena. Mas o que esperar de um homem dedicado à profissão a ponto de abandonar a própria casa? Nada, a não ser dor e desilusão.

O que mantinha Kagome viva era um pontinho de esperança, uma coisinha tão frágil, que se formava no ventre e que crescia a cada dia. Ela esperava um filho de Sesshoumaru, por isso engoliu a humilhação, o orgulho, o amor próprio e lhe escreveu uma carta... Que nunca foi respondida.

Sua gravidez deu força para ela se mudar para Gramado e seguir sua vida adiante.


	2. Explicações

**C****apítulo 2 - Explicações**

Kagome abriu a porta do seu carro um New Beetle (novo fusca), deu uma olhada no relógio e se apavorou. Faltavam cinco minutos para Rin sair da escola e ainda estava na loja, pediu para Miroki fechar a loja para ela, pois ainda teria reunião de pais na escola, saiu com um largo suspiro odiava essas reuniões. A escola não era muito longe só iria leva dez minutos para chegar.

Sendo assim saiu apressada, entrou, deu partida e, enquanto ganhava as ruas familiares de Gramado, ia se perguntando por que sua mãe inventou de vim para cá esse ano. Lembrou-se de que, no começo, nem mesmo os insistentes pedidos da mãe para voltarem para lá haviam surtido efeito: não tinha a menor vontade de sair de Gramado, onde estava os seis anos de sua maior felicidade. Na verdade, e agora ela sabia disso, a ida para Gramado significava mais que uma simples mudança de cidade. Significava o fim das esperanças de uma reconciliação.

_ Oi filha cheguei, desculpe a mamãe e que a loja estava cheia.

_ Tudo bem mãezinha eu acabei de sair também.

_ Então vem me dar um beijo para eu poder ir enfrentar os seus professores.

Rin deu um beijo e um abraço bem forte e deu um grande sorriso, assim elas foram para reunião. Levo trinta minutos e foram para casa. Chegando lá Kagome viu um carro em frente a sua casa e imaginou quem era.

_ Rin acho que a vovó esta ai.

_ Legal (fala já pulando em frente à porta de entrada) eu também acho, porque mamãe tem cheirinho de comida que não é daqui.

_ É essa semana vamos comer só comida Japonesa.

As duas entraram rindo sabia que a senhora Higurashi vinha era sempre assim. Mas algo estava incomodando a Kagome ela estava com um aperto no coração que não sabia explicar. O restante do dia passo bem elas conversaram, jantaram brincaram com a pequena Rin, depois Kagome foi coloca-la para dormi enquanto sua mãe a esperava na sala tomando um chá.

_ Pronto ela dormiu, coitada estava cansada.

_ Ela viu a sua avó preferida dá nisso (fala dando um belo sorriso, mas depois já fica seria), mas Kagome eu gostaria de falar com você.

_ Fale mamãe mais pelo seu jeito acho que não vou gostar muito.

_ Eu vou direto ao assunto.

_ Claro pode falar (diz pegando uma xicara de chá)

_ Minha filha sua irmã Kikio quer vim para o aniversario e será também ela que irá trazer o Souta.

_ Que bom assim a Rin conhece ele e nunca o viu sempre que você ou a Kikio vem nunca o trazem.

_ Me deixe terminar depois se fala esta bem? (Kagome faz sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça) Só que Kikio não irá trazer apenas seu irmão (diz se ficando em pé e tirando a xicara de Kagome) ela também ira trazer à senhora e o senhor Taisho.

_ Como? Por quê? Quando? Eu não os quero aqui.

_ Calma minha filha

_ Calma hahaha mãe a senhora sabe muito bem que Sesshoumaru renego a própria filha então eu não quero ninguém daquela família perto dela.

_ Só que ela e eles tem todos os direitos de se conhecer minha filha e se você não deixar eles podem fazer isso sem você saber e é isso que você quer que Rin os conheça sem você saber (sua mãe sabia que isso ela não queria então sido para ela mudar de ideia)

_ Eu não sei preciso pensa, vou dormi a senhora sabe onde fica o seu quarto.

Dizendo isso Kagome saiu para seu quarto, e foi para o banheiro ia tomar um banho de banheira para pensar no que iria fazer e falar para Rin nunca tinha comentado que ela tinha mais avôs.

No outro dia Kagome acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça e ainda para ajudar era sábado, deixaria Rin com sua mãe o que dava medo nela por sua mãe falar algo a Rin sobre seus parentes paternos. Chegando a cozinha só encontrou sua mãe.

_ Cadê Rin?

_ Esta brincando de boneca no quarto.

_ Mãe como que Inu Taisho ficou sabendo de Rin? Se Sesshoumaru não quis saber dela eles deveriam não saber se não já teriam vindo atrás dela pelo que conheço Inu Taisho.

_ Ficaram sabendo uma semana atrás quando eu e Kikio estávamos conversando sobre o aniversário de Rin e Inuyasha chego e escutou tudo e pergunto quem era e Souta chego na hora e falo que era sua filha dai Inuyasha começo a pergunta e Kikio disse que era sobrinha dele e ele não sabia de nada porque seu meio-irmão não quis saber da filha.

_ Hum é pelo que lembro Inuyasha é sempre certinho nisso.

_ É dai ele saiu correndo e contou para seus pais que queriam vim atrás de você na mesma hora dai falamos que Rin não sabia de nada e era melhor esperar até a festa por isso eu vim antes para te contar e você preparar Rin para conhecê-los.

_ E Sesshoumaru o que falo sobre tudo isso? Aposto que não gosto!

_ Ele esta viajando então não sabe que seu pai descobriu ele esta no Canadá estudando sobre uma nova doença.

E com essa conversa Kagome foi trabalhar. Já no outro lado do mundo as coisas não iam nada bem. Inu Taisho andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório.

_ Como ele pode esconder que eu tinha uma neta? Como? (diz Inu Taisho muito nervoso)

_ Calma querido ele teve ter uma explicação vou pegar um chá para você. (falo Izayho olhando preocupada para o marido e saindo)

_ Ela teve ser linda, imagina? (diz Inuyasha pensando em sua sobrinha)

_ Teve ser mesmo meu filho, alias mais é filha de Kagome que é uma bela mulher (diz com um sorriso no rosto e Inuyasha balança a cabeça em afirmação).

_ A Kikio me disse que a Rin é muito parecida com a Kagome e tem os nossos olhos cor de ouro.

_ Se não tivesse não seria da família (comenta com um sorriso enorme) eu queria pelo menos umas fotos para saber como ela é.

_ Ai eu me esqueci a Kikio mando umas fotos por e-mail deste que nasceu para podermos conhecer e também tem uns vídeos de balé, teatro, e até desfilando. (diz Inuyasha abrindo o e-mail e mostrando as fotos)

_ Nossa a Kagome esta a criando muito bem, olha que coisa mais linda a minha neta, hahhahaha olha essa foto dela fazendo biquinho parece mesmo a Kagome quando queria algo.

_ Eu também quero ver rapazes posso ver (diz Izayho entregando a xicara para seu marido) nossa é uma miniatura de Kagome com seus olhos meu amor.

_ É minha neta Rin Higurashi Taisho é assim que ela teve se chamar.

_ Papai a senhora Higurashi me disse que nosso sobrenome não esta no nome de Rin como Sesshoumaru não quis saber dela Kagome não colocou.

_ Mas uma que ele me privo, mas eu vou contratar um advogado para mudar o nome da menina ela é minha herdeira, sangue do meu sangue tem que ter nosso nome. (diz Inu Taisho com uma voz nervosa)

_ Eu só queria saber por que meu meio-irmão não quis saber de Rin?

_ Eu também gostaria de saber, mais meu filho vai pagar por me esconder que eu tinha uma neta. Amanhã mesmo ligarei para ele para saber hoje só quero ver essas fotos e vídeos dela.

Assim passou o resto da noite em Tóquio, Inuyasha e Izayho foram dormi já Inu Taisho ficou vendo e revendo as fotos e vídeos com lagrimas nos olhos. Era a primeira vez depois de anos que chorava a ultima vez tinha sido quando a mãe de Sesshoumaru morreu com câncer nos pulmões. E agora chorava por conhecer sua neta que tinha sido privado de saber que tinha.

* * *

Oi está ai mais um capítulo, segunda tem outro.

Há acho que Sesshy e Kah só vão se encontrar daqui a dois capitulos.

Beijos


	3. Namorando ?

**Capítulo 3 - Namorados?**

Brasil - Rio Grande do Sul - Gramado

Kouga era um amigo de Kagome mesmo sabendo que ele queria ser mais que isso. Ele sempre deixou claro que gostava muito dela e tinha Rin como sua filha. Ele era filho de Kaede a mulher que lhe vendeu a casa e a loja, e como ele vivia viajando morava com sua mãe ainda. Mas conforme eles foram se conhecendo Kouga quase não viajava por declarar que estará apaixonado por ela e queria estar presente na vida de Rin como pai. Participava de tudo da menina nascimento, aniversários, coisas da escola tudo que podia e sendo assim a menina o via como pai até às vezes o chamava assim.

_ Oi eu poderia falar com a proprietária do estabelecimento tenho uma reclamação a fazer (diz Kouga para Kagome com uma cara séria)

_ Sou senhor pode falar (fala Kagome entrando na brincadeira)

_ Soube que daqui a 15 dias terá uma festa e eu não fui convidado. A senhora sabe me disser o por quê?

_ Claro, é que o senhor estava viajando e com certeza ainda não passou em sua casa para ver o convite de princesas que foi deixado lá por uma menininha muito triste por estar a três meses sem te ver. (diz apontando o dedo para ele, mas ainda séria).

_ Desculpe não ter ligado para ela, é que com o fuso horário não a queria a acorda, agora vem cá me da um abraço. (diz a puxando com um sorriso)

_ Kouga estávamos com muita saudade. (diz fazendo uma carinha triste)

_ Eu também, mas me conta alguma novidade.

_ Sim mamãe esta aqui na cidade e você poderá a conhecer dessa vez. (já falando com um belo sorriso que ele adora ganhar)

_ Que bom já vai fazer seis anos que nos conhecemos e nunca a vi sempre que ela vem estou viajando.

_ Então que tal a conhecer lá em casa hoje, é sexta amanhã você não trabalha já que é rico néh e a Rin não precisa acordar cedo. Aceita? (fazendo olhinhos de cachorrinho sem dono)

_ Claro que aceito estou morrendo de saudade da pequena só que Kagome eu queria te pedir algo.

_ Fala então, mas antes deixa eu pegar um licor de chocolate para nós que eu sei que você adora. (diz pegando no balcão e sentando-se a mesa junto com Kouga)

_ Kagome você aceita namorar comigo? (fala sério pegando a mão dela)

_ Kouga você sabe o que eu sinto por você é pura amizade e você sabe que eu já sofri muito no passado não quero, mas sofrer.

_ Kagome me deixe refazer esse seu coração prometo que não vou fazer você sofrer nem um pouco, eu adoro a Rin como minha filha sabe que não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de vocês duas, por favor, Kagome (fala passando a outra mão no rosto dela).

_ Kouga eu não quero te magoar e alento mais você vive viajando não daria certo. (fala com um olhar triste porque sabia que ele nunca a iria fazer mal)

_ Kagome essas viagens eu posso manda outros eu só vou para ver se você sentiria saudades de mim.

_ Claro que eu sinto e muita principalmente Rin que sempre que você vai fica doente.

_ Então Kah a deixei ter um pai ela precisa de uma figura masculina na vida dela e volta e meia é assim que ela me chama de pai e eu adoro. Por favor, não precisamos nos casar por enquanto.

Nisso o celular dele toca faz um sinal para Kagome esperar um minuto mais logo desliga e continua.

_ Vamos fazer assim você pensa agora tarde e me diz a noite Kah, assim qualquer coisa já nos apresentamos como namorados para sua mãe. Agora tenho que ir como vim direto para cá minha mãe dona Kaede esta louca.

Kagome pensará muito a tarde no assunto sabia que Kouga estava certo, Rin precisava de um pai. E ainda sabia que logo os Taisho viria e seria bom que estivesse com alguém se Sesshoumaru viesse junto para ver que ela não parou de viver por causa dele.

Depois que se separou Kagome não se permitiu mais o direito de sonhar. Todas as suas ilusões tinham sido destruídas. Sesshoumaru não queria mesmo saber dela e, o que era pior, renegara o próprio filho. Ele queria ser livre? Pois que fosse. Quanto a ela, faria o impossível para reconstruir sua vida ao lado da sua filha, a única recordação de sua união com o homem que tanto amara.

Tinha falado com Sango sobre a proposta de Kouga ela falou que seria bom para Rin e para ela também assim conseguiria uma força para enfrentar o que estava por vim.

_ Kah em seis anos você nunca esteve com homem nenhum, você precisa se entregar de novo às vezes é isso que falta para você esquecer aquele idiota para sempre.

_ Pior que, quer saber você esta certa eu preciso mesmo é de um homem. (fala com enorme sorriso de criança que acabo de ganhar chocolate)

_ E olha que dizem que Kouga é ótimo na cama, sabe que ele só tem casos amorosos por uma única noite não segue em frente te esperando.

_ Hum eu vou ter tudo então? Ótimo chocolate para comer o tempo todo, Rin minha vida, um amante na cama e dois funcionários loucos (nessa hora Sango fica vermelha) é gostei.

_ Funcionários loucos é? (fala com uma cara de braba)

_ Me deixa ir tenho um "namorado" me esperando. (fala dando ênfase no namorado mais com um belo sorriso da piada que acabara de fazer)

Kagome já tinha chegado em casa como sua mãe estava preparando o jantar iria fazer uma lasanha de camarão que Kouga e Rin adoravam e como sua mãe estava ali iria pegar Rin na escola. Depois de arrumar e colocar a lasanha no fogo baixo decide ir tomar um banho, mas escuta alguém abrir a porta e espera para dar oi a sua filha.

_ Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe (chega Rin pulando até a Kagome).

_ Calma minha linda o que foi? (pergunta Kagome pegando Rin no colo)

_ É verdade que o papai chego de viajem (nessa hora a senhora Higurashi olha séria para Kagome mais ela já sabia de quem sua pequena estava falando e não era Sesshoumaru) então é verdade, ele já chego mamãe?

_ Já sim e quer muito te ver (Kagome solta à menina no chão e fala) então vai tomar um banho que daqui a pouco ele estará aqui.

Rin sobe correndo a escada sem falar nada, estava morrendo de saudade de seu papai. Kagome espera sua filha sair do seu campo de visão e olha para sua mãe e fala:

_ Calma mãe não é Sesshoumaru e o Kouga que lhe falei, Rin tem ele como pai (diz rindo pela a expressão da mãe).

_ Mas você disse que não tinha nada com ele (fala com uma expressão confusa)

Kagome explica tudo para sua mãe sobre Kouga ser considerado pai de Rin e também lhe fala que agora eles estavam namorando. E depois de explicar tudo sai para seu quarto para tomar um banho. Depois de se arrumar foi e tirou a lasanha do formo. Rin já estava na sala sentada esperando Kouga até que a campainha toca. E Rin vai atender. Kagome observava da porta que ligava a cozinha da sala com muita admiração quem não soubesse da historia imaginaria que os dois eram pai e filha.

_ Oi Kouga, vejo que Rin lhe pegou só para ela néh Rin (nessa hora Rin se esconde atrás de Kouga pelo que sua mãe lhe tinha dito).

_ Calma Kah ela só estava com saudade de mim como eu estava dela (Kouga a pega no colo e vai para sala depois de fechar a porta da sala)

_ Viu mamãe o papai me entende a senhora não (diz Rin como se estivesse descobrindo o mundo)

_ Ah é então mocinha já que eu não te entendo eu não lhe contar algo que você ainda não sabe (Kagome fala se sentando ao lado de Kouga que estava com Rin no colo)

_ Olha ela papai, olha ela má comigo. (Rin diz fazendo biquinho)

_ Mais eu já que sou seu papai conto. (fala Kouga pegando a mão de Kagome) Eu e sua mãe estamos namorando.

_ Oba (saindo do colo e começando a pular no chão) já estava na hora, legal agora tenho um pai de verdade.

Senhora Higurashi que estava descendo a escada na hora que Kouga chego viu toda cena e viu que finalmente depois de anos sua filha seria feliz com um homem de novo e ainda por cima ele amava Rin como um pai. Assim o jantar passou com conversas animadas. E todas as noites Kouga ia lá jantar a pedido de Rin e de Kagome, que viu que na semana que Kouga tinha passando lá com sua família Rin não tocava no assunto de saber sobre seu verdadeiro pai. O que a Kagome agradecia e muito, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar, pois seu aniversário estava chegando e seus avôs e seu tio que nunca tinha sabido que existia viria para conhecê-la.

* * *

Esta mas um. Eu ia postar só na segunda mais eu já o tinha pronto espero que gostem.

Desculpe os erros de portugues.

Bjuuuussssss


	4. Lembranças

_**Capítulo 4 - Lembranças**  
_

_Japão - Tóquio - 9:00 horas da manhã_

Já se fazia uma semana que Inu Taisho teria descobrindo que tinha uma neta, através de Inuyasha que estava na casa de sua namorada Kikio e acabou escutando uma conversa da moça com sua mãe. Inu Taisho deste desse dia mal saia do escritório ficava horas e horas tentando ligar para seu filho mais velho para saber porque ele esconderá que tinha uma filha com Kagome.

_ Então papai conseguiu falar com ele? (pergunta Inuyasha entrando no escritório)

_ Ainda não ele não atende, não retorna os recados que eu deixo com Kagura e ainda para ajudar vamos daqui a três dias para lá. (diz Inu Taisho passando a mão no cabelo)

_ Se ela os entregou neh o que eu acho bem difícil.

_ Também acho Sesshoumaru nunca deixaria de falar comigo por muito tempo sabendo que quero falar com ele com urgência, sei de nossas brigas, mas ele não faria isso (diz sentando-se a sua cadeira e olhando uma foto que mandara fazer um porta retrato onde se encontrava Rin e Kagome juntas).

_ Essas brigas antes eram por causa de ter perdido a mãe agora é por querer casar com Kagura. (fala Inuyasha num tom de desaprovação)

_ Como ele quer casar de novo se nunca se separo formalmente de Kagome ele acha que é fácil cancelar um casamento. (fala Inu Taisho pegando o telefone para ligar de novo para o filho)

_ Alô (diz um homem na liga)

_ Atendeu Inuyasha, (Inuyasha faz uma cara de surpreso e fica quieto para seu pai poder falar com a pessoa) Sesshoumaru é você?

_ Sim por quê? (diz Sesshoumaru no mesmo tom frio de sempre)

_ Nossa meu filho sabe há quanto tempo estou querendo falar com você? E só agora você atende. (diz com uma voz nervosa)

_ Kagura me contou e eu não tinha tempo, mas estou chegando daqui a pouco em casa só deixarei Kagura em casa e vou. Tchau (desligo sem dar tempo de seu pai disser, mas alguma coisa).

_ Ele desligo, mas daqui a pouco está aqui. (diz com a mesma voz nervosa)

_ Que bom assim ele poderá nos contar tudo, porque ele não quis saber da filha. (Inuyasha diz com o mesmo tom do pai e se levantando da cadeira)

_ Inuyasha eu quero lhe pedir para você não ficar aqui, pois sei o que seu irmão disser você pode acaba não gostando por considerar a Kagome como sua irmão.

Inuyasha afirma com a cabeça e sai do escritório para avisar sua mãe que Sesshoumaru estava chegando e era para ela se preparar na guerra que estava por vim. Pois por mais que seu pai fosse calmo e sempre pensava antes de fazer qualquer coisa Inuyasha estava preocupado sabia que seu pai tinha mudado um pouco a forma de pensar sobre Sesshoumaru, seu pai mal comia, mal dormia só para poder tentar falar com ele por ter escondido Rin. Nisso ele começou a se lembrar de como Kagome tinha começado a falar com seu irmão.

**Flash Back**

Tinha sido numa festa na época ela estava dançando junto com suas amigas Ayame, Kate, Renata e Jakotsu na pista de dança. Kagome era a única das quatro garotas que não estava ficando com ninguém, então dançava com Jakotsu já que ele era gay, só que tinha um grupinho de quatro meninos Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Naraku e Bankotsu estavam fazendo uma aposta para ver quem ficava com Kagome, por ela ter dispensado vários rapazes na noite principalmente Naraku e Bankotsu por estar namorando com Houjo.

_ Então Inuyasha se vai ou não? (pergunta Naraku com um sorriso malicioso no rosto)

_ Não, já a conheço e quero a irmão dela se eu for perco a chance com a Kikio. (fala dando um gole na sua bebida) e você maninho vai ou não vai? (todos os três olharam para ele para ver o que iria responder)

_ Não quero ficar pegando criança por ai. (diz frio e sem nenhuma expressão)

_ 17 não é mais criança e olha aquele corpo (fala Bankotsu mostrando com as mãos)

_ Está com medo Sesshoumaru por acaso de levar o primeiro fora de sua vida meu amigo. (Comenta Naraku com a cara séria)

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru deixa seu copo em cima da mesa do bar e vai até Kagome e lhe diz algo no seu ouvido e os dois saem de dentro da festa.

**Fim do flash back**

_ Até hoje eu queria saber oque ele falo para ela que os dois saíram de lá? (Se pergunta Inuyasha indo para cozinha comer algo)

_Brasil - Rio Grande do Sul - Gramado - 7:00 horas da noite_

Kouga estava esperando Rin termina de se arrumar com ajuda da senhora Higurashi para irem ao shopping comprar um presente para ela de aniversário e para tomarem sorvete como tinha prometido a ela quando a trazia para casa depois da aula.

_ Estou pronta papai podemos ir. (diz Rin pulando para o colo dele)

_ Então vamos então minha linda, a senhora não quer ir mesmo dona Higurashi? (pergunta Kouga com um sorriso no rosto)

_ Não vou não, quero ficar para poder reservar hotel para Kikio e seu namorado. Podem ir ficarei bem.

Dizendo isso eles saíram. Kouga iria comprar um anel de compromisso de noivado para Kagome com a ajuda de Rin sabia que ainda era cedo, mais ele já estará dormindo com ela já fazia três dias e queria oficializar o compromisso no aniversário de Rin.

* * *

Sei que esse saiu pequeno mas o proximo vai ser maior.

Beijus


	5. Telefonema

**Capitulo 5 - Telefonema**

Japão - Tóquio - 10:30 da manhã

Sesshoumaru acabará de chegar em casa, sabia que seu pai estava feito louco querendo falar com ele. Já fazia uma semana que seu pai o ligava para o hotel onde estava hospedado na viagem para fazer uma pesquisa muito importante de uma doença. Tinha levado Kagura com sigo para ajudar nas pesquisas e em outras coisas. Ela havia avisado que seu pai ligava e deixava recado que não importasse a hora ele precisava falar com ele urgente.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que se tratava, mas sabia que era algo muito importante, por seu pai nunca o incomodava em serviço ou em qualquer outra coisa se não fosse muito sério. Para ajudar ele tinha brigado com Kagura na viagem todos os dias por exigir para os dois se casarem. Ele estava de muito mau humor, pois na vinda ela não queria ir para o seu apartamento e sim para a casa de Sesshoumaru.

Bufando ele entra em casa e dá de cara com seu querido meio-irmão Inuyasha.

_ Sai da frente idiota. (Fala Sesshy com o seu humor normal)

_ Papai quer falar com você e precisa ser agora. (diz Inuyasha fechando os punhos)

_ Eu já vou pode avisar a ele que só vou tomar um banho e desço.

Falando isso Sesshoumaru sai e subiu as escadas. E Inuyasha foi avisar seu pai que seu irmão logo iria falar com ele. Sesshoumaru já tinha tomado seu banho e se senta na cama para pensar sobre o que seu pai queria, sabia que algo estava muito estranho seu irmão nunca foi de esperar ele e hoje lá estava ele para garantir que ele fosse falar com seu pai. Ele pensava no que poderia ser, mas nada vinha a sua mente, os negócios da família estavam bem, seria o único assunto que poderia ser. Só que seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo toque de seu celular, ele olha na tela e faz uma careta.

_ Fala logo o que você quer eu não estou com muita paciência. (fala Sesshy ainda sentado em sua cama)

_ Calma aí, só liguei para saber como foi com seu pai.

_ Como você sabe que meu pai queria falar comigo Bankotsu?

_ Inuyasha me contou e Kagura me ligo falando que vocês chegariam as 8:30 de viagem. Então como foi? (fala Bankotsu com um pouco de preocupação)

_ Ainda não falei com ele, acabei de chegar e tomar um banho.

_ Então é por isso que você ainda está calmo, mas então como foi à viagem a pesquisa deu certo? (pergunta Bankotsu querendo mudar de assunto, mas Sesshy nota)

_ O que meu pai quer? (Sesshy pergunta sem rodeios)

_ Ham bem você não imagina? Kagura não comentou nada?

_ Se eu estou perguntando é porque não sei e o que Kagura tem haver com isso?

_ Uma das vezes que eu falei com ela comentei que seu pai queria falar com você sobre Kagome e que...

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru se levanta da cama num pulo e engrossa a voz.

_ O que? Kagura não comentou nada comigo, então é por isso que ela me incomodou a semana inteira para a gente se casar e queria vim para cá a todo custo. DROGA. (diz batendo na mesa do computador).

_ Teve ser.

_ Mas o que eu tenho haver com aquela garota idiota?

_ Idiota, mas muito gostosa, vamos e viemos, aquele corpo nossa como eu queria. (comenta Bankotsu não percebendo o rosnado de Sesshoumaru) Não só eu, mas Naraku e até mesmo Inuyasha.

_ Cale a boca se tem amor à vida. E não esqueça que Naraku a teve e tem uma filha com ela.

_ É sobre a menina que seu pai quer falar com você. Ele ficou sabendo da menina e viu as fotos e vídeos dela e (nessa hora Sesshy o interrompe)

_ Espera aí, o que meu pai tem haver com isso? Eu estava achando que finalmente aquelazinha tinha aparecido para me dar o divorcio. (Fala super irritado)

_ Não a Kagome não apareceu seu pai que vai atrás dela para vera sua filha que é bem parecida com você não tem como não disser que é sua.

_ Minha, hahahah como você é engraçado Bankotsu, mas me conta como meu pai descobriu dessa história já que ela não apareceu.

_ Até contaria, mas tenho que ir, estão me chamando lá na emergência.

Falando isso Bankotsu desliga o telefone para ir ver a emergência que acontecia. Já Sesshoumaru ficou mais preocupado com a conversa que teria com seu pai. Ele tinha tirado a maior dúvida que estava sobre ele que era o assunto da conversa, mas também acabo ganhando, mas dúvidas.

Querendo resolver logo esse assunto para ficar livre da possibilidade de ele ser o pai da menina e também para aproveitar que o paradeiro de Kagome tinha aparecido ele iria pedir o divórcio.

Brasil - Gramado - 10:12 da noite

Já fazia uma hora que Kouga tinha chegado com Rin do shopping está noite ele não iria poder ficar com Kagome ele tinha que arrumar suas coisas para poder sair em uma viagem de negócios ele era um advogado muito importante sua especialidade era na vara criminal. Ele voltaria daqui a cinco dias para poder ir ao aniversário de sua filha adotiva. Seria nesse dia que ele pedia Kagome em casamento, por sua família estaria toda reunida.

Só tinha algo que Kouga ainda não sabia que esse ano não seria apenas a sua cunhada e Inuyasha que viriam para Gramado. Kagome tinha preferido não contar nada para ele por tinha medo que ele não fosse viaja por ciúmes. E ela também achava que o pai de Rin não iria comparecer por estar viajando e ter renegado a filha.

Kagome já estava na cama com seu computador no colo falando com seu amigo Jakotsu. Era quase toda noite que eles conversavam por e-mail.

_ Então meu amor como é que vai a nossa pequena? Quero compra um presente para ela só que tenho muitas dúvidas. Eu já comprei um vestido rosinha com bolinha branca, uma Barbie princesa, um diário super lindo da pucca e ainda não sei, mas o que, me ajuda?

_ Hahahahah Jak você está louco nem precisava compra tudo isso, chega ok?

_ Está bem Kah, mas vou leva todos para a minha princesinha eu só tenho ela para mima já que Deus não me fez mulher para poder ter filhos e ainda estou pensando em trazê-la comigo assim eu tenho uma linda filha.

_ Vai sonhando, mas Jak falando serio tenho medo do que o senhor Taisho pode fazer para Rin... Meu coração está apertado.

_ Calma ele não faria nada se o filho dele que não quis assumir você não tem culpa.

_ Kikio me falo que ele está louco para conhecer Rin e vai entrar na justiça para obter direito sobre Rin.

_ Droga mas você me disse que Kouga vai colocar seu sobrenome nela e todos os registros de hospitais dizem que ele é o pai e até na escola ele assumiu não foi?

_ Sim, espero que com isso o senhor Taisho não consiga nada.

_ Calma meu amor, não vai adiantar nada sofrer antes da hora. Durma um pouco e amanhã a gente se fala ok?

_ Sim, tchau beijus te amo.

Com isso Kagome pegou no sono. No outro dia acordo mais animada era domingo e iria passar o dia com Rin e sua mãe. Elas iriam comprar o resto do que faltava para festa que seria daqui a seis dias. A única coisa que a deixava triste era saber que amanhã segunda-feira iria começar a chegar seus convidados, a família do pai de Rin.

Ela tinha saudades de seu amigo Inuyasha, que a ajudava ela a fazer muita arte. Ela sabia que seria bombardeada por perguntas dele, por nunca comentar sobre Rin mas estava preparada. Pelo menos era isso que ela achava.


	6. Preocupações

**Capitulo 6 - Preocupações**

**_Brasil - Gramado_**

Kagome achava que teria um dia animado com muito sol mas para sua tristeza o tempo estava contra ela. Ela estava sentada na mesa tomando seu café junto com sua mãe e olhando pela janela vendo o tempo fica nublado, e mostrando que logo iria começar a chover Ela começou a lembrar em um dia de chuva que tinha passado com Sesshoumaru quando eles namoravam.

**_Flash Back_**

Eles estavam na varanda do jardim da casa de praia dos Taisho olhando a chuva cair. Era um dia muito nublado onde eles não poderiam sair de casa para aproveitar a praia.

_ Sesshy assim não vale, já faz uma semana que estamos aqui e não para de chover. (Kagome fala fazendo biquinho)

_ Calma meu amor logo para a chuva e nós iremos aproveitar tudo que tem aqui. (fala passando a mão no rosto dela)

_ E se não parar? Eu quero ir a praia molhar o pé no mar, tomar sorvete, eu quero. (fala fazendo carinha de choro)

_ Então vamos a chuva não está muito forte e a praia é logo ali na frente mesmo mas o sorvete tomamos em casa vendo filme pode ser meu amor? (diz dando um beijo assim que termina de falar).

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

Kagome da um leve sorriso pela lembrança que ocorrerá, eles apenas tinham três meses de namoro mas para ela parecia que já fazia anos que estavam juntos.

Dona Higurashi conhecia Kagome melhor que ninguém sabia que sua filha estava a lembrar de seu ex-marido. Sempre que Kagome pensava nele ou falava dele sempre mostrava um brilho diferente nos olhos. Mas de repente Kagome sai de seus pensamentos com algo que a tinha chamado sua atenção na rua.

_ Mãe cadê Rin? (pergunta preocupada)

_ Ela não está no seu quarto?

_ Não eu acordei e fui ao quarto dela e não a vi e achei que ela podia estar aqui com a senhora.

Falando isso Kagome sai correndo e sobe as escadas. Foi direto para o quarto de Rin e não a viu, foi para o seu quarto também nada, olhou em todos os cômodos da casa e nada. Já estava começando em entrar em desespero, ela olho pela a janela da sala e viu que o que tinha chamado sua atenção ainda estava lá, um carro preto, com vidro escuro, modelo citroen c3. Algo estava errado aquele carro ela também tinha visto já em frente à chocolataria, na noite anterior quando chegou do serviço e agora lá estava ele.

_ Mãe a senhora já viu aquele carro na escola de Rin? (pergunta ainda olhando para fora)

_ Acho que sim, por quê? (pergunta olhando Kagome ficar mais pálida)

_ Mãe tenho que achar Rin tem algo de errado.

_ Calma filha às vezes é só um vizinho novo que se esqueceu de guardar o carro, acontece. (fala indo para cozinha)

_ Pode ser, só espero que não seja o senhor Taisho que mandou alguém ficar de olho em nós pois não irei aceitar isso. (fala seguindo sua mãe)

_ Vou ligar para Kikio depois para ela pergunta para Inuyasha sobre isso.

_ Não pode deixar. Agora vou ver se Rin não foi até Kaede uma vez ela sumiu e eu a encontrei lá. Esse dia ela me deixo louca. (comenta saindo)

Kagome saiu pela porta da cozinha que dava nos fundo, lá encontrava uma porteira que ia para casa de Kaede. Kagome saiu que nem tinha notado que ainda se encontrava de camisola, não era muito curto mas a deixava sensual, ele era vermelho com alças e barra de renda. Chegou lá e foi direto para a cozinha e achou o que estava procurando. Rin estava sentada na mesa tomando um copo de chocolate quente com um gosto leve de menta. Kaede não se encontrava no lugar.

_ Rin minha filha por que você sumiu? E onde está Kaede? (pergunta pegando a menina no colo)

_ Ela está falando com um moço que acabou de chegar e mamãe desculpa é que a senhora e a vovó estavam dormindo e eu não quis acorda-las, desculpe.

_ Desculpo sim minha flor, só não faça mais isso ok? (Rin afirma com a cabeça enquanto Kagome passa a mão pelos cabelos dela)

_ Bom dia Kagome vejo que acho à pequena. (Comenta Kaede com um sorriso)

_ Bom dia ela quase me deixo louca. Mas agora vou parar de incomodar Rin me disse que você estava com visita e eu nem Rin estamos apresentáveis (diz lembrando-se se sua roupa)

_ Ele não é bem uma visita, é um daquelas pessoas que fazem pesquisas.

_ Mesmo assim deixa a gente ir para não incomodar.

**_Japão - Tóquio_**

Kikio estava terminando de fazer as malas para no outro dia ir poder viajar. Estava muito ansiosa para ver sua sobrinha já fazia dois anos da última que a tinha visto. Ela não gostava muito de ir ver Rin por não se dar muito bem com sua irmã Kagome.

Kikio sentia muito ciúme, inveja, e se duvidar até ódio. A diferença de idade era de apenas um ano. Ela era mais velha e sempre achou que tinha ser e que era melhor que Kagome, sempre que podia ficava com um garoto antes que sua irmã saísse Foi isso que aconteceu com Inuyasha sabia que assim que Kagome o tinha o visto teve uma queda por ele. E tratou logo de dar em cima dele, como Kagome era uma santa nunca iria reclamar. Ela logo saiu de seus pensamentos com seu celular tocando.

_ Já pedi para não ficar me ligando uma hora Inu pode estar aqui e o que eu vou lhe disser. (comentou nervosa com a pessoa)

_ Só liguei para avisar já que faz tempo que não falo com você deste que eu viajei que já a encontrei e sei bastante dela.

_ Que bom agora tchau. (fala quase gritando)

_ Não ainda não, porque você não me disse que ela estava com alguém e ainda por cima noiva com um idiota. (berra a pessoa no outro lado)

_ Eu não sabia, minha mãe não tinha comentado nada e agora o que você vai fazer?

_ Nada por enquanto mas não me deixe sem notícias se não sua irmãzinha e seu Inuzinho vão descobrir muita coisa da pessoa que eles acreditam que seja uma pessoa de coração maravilhoso. (avisa a pessoa desligando o telefone deixando Kikio assustada).

_ Mana você está bem?

_ Aham... vo..você já terminou suas malas?

_ Sim e mana o Inu está lá em baixo.

_ Obrigada agora vai tomar banho que logo vou colocar o jantar.

* * *

Mas um capítulo para vocês. E se preparem para as aventuras que vão começ brigas, comédia.

Beijos e se vocês poderem colocar comentários se continuo ou não pois recebi três criticas para parar e gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.

Pois tenho poucas boas.


	7. A conversa

_**Capítulo 7 - A conversa**_

Inu Taisho não aguentava mais a demora de seu filho Sesshoumaru para ele era como Sesshoumaru o estivesse o evitando. A cada minuto que passava ele ficava mais e mais irritado com seu filho por ter escondido que ele tinha uma neta linda e muito esperta pelo o que aparentava pelos os vídeos que via. Inu Taisho estava tranquilo por um lado entre todas as mulheres que seu filho tinha tinha tido ele escolheu bem com quem obter um herdeiro.

Inu Taisho saiu de seus pensamentos com alguém batendo na porta de seu escritório.

_ Pode entrar. ( fala com um nervosismo na voz )

_ Pai o senhor gostaria de falar comigo? Posso saber o que é? ( fala sentando na cadeira em frente a seu pai )

Sesshoumaru sabia do assunto mais não queria mostrar que perdia a razão quando se tratava da Kagome. Pior ainda por um motivo que lhe tinha trazido muita dor no passado. Saber que a mulher que ele amava estava esperando um filho de outro.

_ Sesshoumaru eu vou direto ao assunto eu não gosto de rodeios e nem que me enganem, ainda mais quando é um filho meu.

_ Sim também não gosto de rodeios acho que é para os fracos.

_ Meu filho por que você me escondeu que eu tinha uma neta e que a mãe era Kagome, uma menina digna, pura de coração, humilde apesar de todo dinheiro que sua família tem? ( pergunto tentando se acalmar )

_ Eu não esconde nada do senhor só achei que o senhor meu pai não gostaria de saber que a menina não é sua neta e principalmente minha filha já que é do Naraku. ( diz na sua forma fria de sempre )

_ Como assim do Naraku? Você já a viu? Ela tem meus olhos, os nossos traços com a delicadeza da Kagome.

_ O senhor nem a conhece para falar isso papai e sim ela é filha daquele idiota do Naraku.

_ Eu ainda não a conheço pessoalmente mas olhe essas fotos, os vídeos e depois você me fale como ela não é sua filha.

Inu Taisho estava ficando com uma enorme dor de cabeça e decide termina logo a conversa. Seu filho estava enganado no que dissia e não queria iniciar uma briga sem ele antes ver o que tudo que ele tinha sobre a Rin que Kikio havia mandado para ele.

Sesshoumaru ficou no escritório de seu pai sozinho vendo as fotos, os vídeos, da menina que seu pai alegava que era sua filha. Ele havia notado a semelhança entre ele e a menina. Algo estava crescendo dentro dele raiva, ódio, nojo, ele não sabia o que era mas só o pensamento de que ele tinha uma filha com a mulher que ele mais amou na vida e nunca as tinha procurado o irritava.

Inuyasha havia escutado toda conversa por trás da porta, saiu antes de seu pai abrisse a porta e lhe paga-se lá. Ele não acreditava no que seu irmão estava falando e para piorar a dor que sentia em seu peito havia voltado. Ele tinha amado Kagome quando era mais jovem ele sabia pelo apreço dela por seu irmão então tinha nunca revelar sentimento e também ele gostava de Kikio e como elas eram muito parecidas ele achava que teria um pouco da Kagome para si. Após tudo que tinha ouvido ele pega a chave do seu carro e sai de casa e passa por todos os lugares que lhe lembrava a sua Kagome. Parque de diversões, praças, e principalmente pela chocolateria que ela muito gostava. Sempre que ela se sentia mal era para lá que ela ia, quando queria comemorar algo, falar algo importante lá estava ela com um sorriso encantador no rosto. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos que nem tinha visto a hora passar só quando a moça da chocolateria avisou que iriam fechar que ele saiu dela e foi para a casa de Kikio.

**_Brasil - Gramado _**

Kaede estranho o moço que tinha ido a sua casa logo pela manhã ele tinha se apresentado como um pesquisador do IBGE mais só havia feito perguntas de sua futura nora e então decidiu ir e avisar Kagome do moço, ela sabia que o avô de Rin tinha descoberto dela e poderia ser ele que estava mandando fazer essas perguntas.

_ Oi dona Higurashi a Kagome está? ( pergunta entrando na porta da cozinha )

_ Sim ela está lá na sala vendo filme com Rin pode entrar.

_ Oi Kagome podemos falar? ( fala entrando na sala com um ar sério )

_ Sim claro, Rin você pode ir ajudar a vovó a fazer o bolo de chocolate que ela está fazendo.

Kaede esperou Rin sair da sala e comentou tudo que o senhor tinha perguntado sobre ela. Kagome aproveitou e perguntou se Kaede sabia de algum novo vizinho e após ela falou que não Kagome aproveitou e contou tudo sobre o carro preto e pediu para ela não comentar nada com Kouga ele estava numa viagem muito importante e não queria atrapalhar ele. Depois disso Kaede foi embora e Kagome pegou e subia para seu quarto e pegou seu telefone para ligar para Inu Taisho.

_ Casa dos Taisho. ( fala uma senhora no telefone )

_ Oi eu poderia falar com o senhor Taisho, tinha que é urgente e que é Kagome Higurashi.

Após Kagome se identificar a senhora foi até a sala de jantar para avisar seu padrão do telefonema.

_ Desculpe incomodar o jantar meu senhor mas tem uma moça no telefone pedindo para falar com o senhor e diz que é urgente.

_ Diga que não posso atender agora para ligar outra hora ou deixar recado.

_ Sim senhor. ( antes que a senhora saísse Sesshoumaru pergunta quem é por sua empregada nunca não incomodaria o jantar se não fosse importante ) Ela falo que é Kagome Higurashi.

_ Tomoro passa a ligação para o meu escritório para Kagome me ligar deve ser importante. ( comenta Inu Taisho indo direto para seu escritório sendo seguido por Izayho e Sesshoumaru )

* * *

**O.O **Mais um capítulo para vocês não me aguentei e postei já que eu o já o tinha no pc.

Beijus até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Minha filha

**Capítulo 8 – Minha Filha**

Após a empregada Tomoro avisar da ligação eles foram o mais rápido possível para o escritório, eles ficaram curiosos e preocupados com a ligação de Kagome por até onde eles sabiam a moça não gostava da ideia de eles conhecerem Rin ela tinha medo que eles tirassem a menina dela ou fizessem a menina pensar que tinha sido Kagome que não tinha falado nada para eles.

Quando senhor Inu Taisho pegou o telefone de cima da mesa mas ligação tinha caído o que os deixou mais intrigados ainda. Sesshoumaru bateu forte na cadeira a frente da mesa causando um leve pulo de susto de Izayho que estava ao lado de Inu Taisho.

_ Calma Sesshoumaru não adianta ficar nervoso logo falaremos com ela. (comenta Izayho)

_ É verdade não vai ajudar em nada se ficarmos assim. Jantaremos e depois iremos retornar a ligação. (fala Inu Taisho)

_ Mas se aconteceu algo com a menina Kagome pode ter ligado para pedir alguma ajuda. (fala Sesshy mostrando preocupação na voz)

_ Ela nunca nos ligou esses anos todos não acredito que fara isso agora meu filho e é bom ver que você está aceitando a ideia que Rin pode ser sua filha.

_ Tenho minhas duvidas mas eu não posso nega que ela é realmente parecida comigo.

_ Então rapazes que vocês acham de a gente só tomar um chá enquanto falamos com Kagome pois eu não vejo a hora para amanhã irmos conhecer a minha neta.

_ O que? Como assim? ... Vocês vão para lá amanha e não me falaram só agora. (enquanto ele falava Izayho saiu para pedir o chá para Tomoro)

_ Meu filho claro que iria lhe contar mas é você até agra a pouco você não havia mostrado nenhum interesse na menina que eu achei que você não queria a conhecer.

_ Mesmo assim pai era para o senhor me dizer assim antes eu poderia querer ir com vocês para conhecê-la e é estranho vocês verem minha filha antes de mim.

_ Desculpe Sesshoumaru conta lhe só agora mas a viagem já esta marcada já faz tempo desde que fiquei sabendo que tinha uma neta. E acho também que você não pode me acusar de nada pois tentei falar com o senhor assim que soube e você me ignorou.

_ Eu também vou, irei amanha no hospital pedir as minhas ferias atrasadas e resolverei uns assuntos antes. (nisso chega Izayho com Tomoro)

_ Que bom que você vai assim Rin conseguira o presente que pediu a Kagome de aniversario. (fala alegre)

_ Aniversario? (pergunta Sesshy curioso)

_ Sim daqui a alguns dias ela vai fazer seis anos. (responde Inu Taisho sentando a sua cadeira e pegando uma xicara de chá)

_ Ela irá ficar muito feliz Sesshoumaru. (fala Izayho entregando uma xicara para ele)

_ E que presente ela pediu para Kagome? (pergunta lembrando se do que sua madrasta falo ao entrar)

_ Kikio falo que a menina pediu para conhecer o pai e que não queria mas nada só conhecer você meu filho e nem precisava de presente de natal, dia das crianças nada pelo o resto do ano.

_ Então ela sabe que tem um pai que nunca a quis a conhecer?

_ Até onde sabemos Kagome nunca contou que você não queria conhecer sua filha. (fala Inu Taisho pegando um biscoito)

_ E ela só fala coisas boas de você Kikio comentou, parece que Kagome quer passar uma imagem boa do pai para Rin. (fala Izayho com um enorme sorriso)

_ Minha filha quer me ver. (comenta para si mesmo)

_ Eu acho que finalmente aceitou que tem uma filha meu amor. (diz Izayho para seu marido que lhe corresponde com um sorriso)

_ Então vamos ligar para Kagome ou não? (pergunta Izayho tirando Sesshoumaru de seus pensamentos)

Enquanto isso no Brasil Kagome estava no quarto segurando o telefone e falando palavrões por a ligação ter caído.

Sua mãe que tinha notado que ela havia subido não com uma cara muito boa foi ver o que tinha acontecido e a pegou assim xingando. Ela até acho engraçado um pouco por nunca tinha visto sua filha assim falando palavrões e apontando o dedo para o telefone como se fosse uma pessoa.

Kagome paro ao escutar uma risada atrás de si e viu sua mãe rindo dela como se fosse uma palhaça. Kagome pego respiro e inspiro umas cinco vezes para se acalmar ela não poderia

_ Aí mãe estou tão preocupada. (fala sentando na cama)

_ Com o que minha filha? Rin já está em casa. (fala sentando no lado da filha)

_ Mãe a senhora Kaede esteve hoje aqui para falar sobre uma visita que recebeu hoje mais cedo ela me conto que ele só fez perguntas sobre Rin e eu e aquele carro é dele, mãe tenho medo possa ser Inu Taisho pensando fazer alguma coisa para tirar Rin de mim.

_ Nossa minha filha então temos que falar com o senhor Inu Taisho sobre isso ele não pode colocar ninguém para vigiar vocês é uma falta de respeito ele parecia ser um homem cheio de moral. (fala um pouco chocada)

_ Eu também pensava mas me enganei agora vejo a quem o filho puxo.

_ Mas não tem ração para ele fazer uma coisa dessas a Kikio mando fotos, vídeos, várias coisas de Rin para ele não teria ração de ele colocar um detetive.

_ Ele pode pensar que eu irei fugir com Rin.

_ Pode ser minha filha.

_ Mas eu não faria isso construí uma vida aqui e Rin um dia teria que conhece-los.

_ Se acalme minha filha amanhã eles estarão aqui e poderemos conversar com senhor Inu Taisho.

_ É o que me acalma é saber que Sesshoumaru não virá assim Rin não saberá nunca que o pai dela nunca a quis a conhece e podemos falar que ele estava muito ocupado trabalhando no hospital.

_ É bom ver que depois de tudo você ainda tenta poupa-la de saber, seria muito triste para minha neta mas um dia ela ira querer saber.

_ Mas enquanto eu puder adiar isso eu farei para a minha pequena nunca se magoa e tem Kouga também que ela vê como pai assim ela não fica muito triste.

_ Ele é um bom homem cuida maravilhosamente de você e Rin sou muito grata a ele.

_ É ele é maravilhoso e quando ele esta por perto eu me sinto mais segura e Rin sempre esta com um sorriso quando ele esta.

_ E quando ele não esta é igual há mãe só quer come chocolate para afogar a saudade. (diz a senhora Higurashi fazendo as duas rir)

Nisso o telefone da Kagome toca mostrando o numero que ela antes ela havia ligado.

* * *

**( ^ _ ^ ) **

**Quero agradece os comentarios e as mensagens que recebi para continuar é sempre bom poder ver o carinho de vocês.**

**Logo logo posto outro capítulo aqui e no "conto de fadas".**

**Beijus para todos vocês e pena para aqueles que continuam em dizer para não continuar a maioria ganho. **

**hahahhahaha**


	9. A ligação

**Capítulo 9 – A ligação**

Kagome não sabia como reagir à ligação que estava recebendo, estava muito nervosa ela mesmo ligou antes por querer falar com o senhor Inu Taisho sobre o que ele estava fazendo, mas depois de falar com sua mãe havia mudado de ideia e tinha até agradecido à ligação ter caído.

Mas não agora não ter como sair dessa conversa o erro já havia feito e o raio não cai no mesmo lugar duas vezes melhor dizendo a ligação não iria cair de novo.

Dona Higurashi reconheceu o numero e acho melhor ir ver Rin para ela não pegar a outra linha, mas quando chegou lá já havia sido tarde de mais ela já tinha pegado o telefone na mão e estava levando ao ouvido e começando a falar com alguém. Ficara sem reação sabia quem era e para ajudar Rin tinha chamado a pessoa de pai.

_ Oi. (fala Rin com a voz meiga)

Inu Taisho engasga na hora que escuta a voz de uma criança no telefone que ele acabara de ligar. Ele pega e olha seu bina para confirmar que tinha ligado para o numero certo.

_ Rin é você? (pergunta com a voz rouca)

Nisso Sesshoumaru se levanta com tudo da cadeira a frente da mesa deixando cair sua xícara de chá no chão e arranca o telefone de seu pai. Inu Taisho coloca a ligação em viva voz para poder continuar escutar sua neta.

_ Minha filha é você? (pergunta com a voz cheia de carinho)

_ Papai Rin quer ver você eu te amo muito. (fala com sua voz infantil)

_ Eu também quero te ver e também te amo minha filha. (fala meigo com um sorriso no rosto que fez Izayho começar a chorar)

Kagome havia escudado toda a conversa e tinha ficado em choque na hora que escuta uma voz que sentira tanta saudade e chamando o seu bem mais precioso de filha, até que se lembrou de que ele nunca procurou Rin e saiu correndo do seu quarto quase caindo nas escadas para poder tirar o telefone da mão de Rin antes que as coisas piorassem. Nisso Rin virá para sua mãe e esboça um sorriso.

_ Mamãezinha é o papai Kouga. (fala Rin lhe entregando o telefone e indo para cozinha continuar comer sua nega maluca)

Kagome lhe retribui o sorriso e espera sua filha sair da sala para poder conversar com a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha.

_ Sesshoumaru? (fala assustada)

_ Quem é Kouga? E por que minha filha o chamo de pai? (pergunta demostrando raiva em sua voz)

_ Não lhe interessa posso saber o que você quer? (responde com o mesmo tom de voz dele)

_ Como não me interessa ela é minha filha e chama outro homem de pai como?

_ Kagome você nos ligou posso saber o por que? (fala Inu Taisho para acabar com uma briga que estava começando)

_ Liguei para saber o porquê o senhor colocou alguém para vigiar a mim e minha filha por mais que eu não goste da ideia de ela conhecer vocês eu não neguei isso já que é direito de vocês e de minha filha mais colocar um investigador é demais e eu não aceito. (fala praticamente sem respirar)

_ Mas não coloquei ninguém ai Kagome para investigar vocês eu confio em você e também não teria sentido colocar um detetive se Kikio nos conta e nos manda varias coisas de vocês. (fala Inu Taisho no seu tom calmo de sempre)

_ Então me explique o porquê tem um aqui querendo saber da minha vida?

_ Vai ver o seu maridinho não confia muito em você assim e quer saber o que a senhorita anda fazendo enquanto ele trabalha. (fala Sesshoumaru com desdém)

_ Sesshoumaru... Não que você o senhor todo poderoso precise saber, mas ele não meu marido e Rin o chama de pai por ser a única figura masculina que é responsável, carinhosa, e coloca limites nela quando precisa e estava lá sempre que ela preciso de um pai em então para ela ele é seu pai, ok?

_ É mais não será mais necessário ele se preocupar com MINHA FILHA, pois eu pretendo assumir MINHA FILHA e espero que ninguém me impeça. E espero que MINHA FILHA saiba quem é o pai verdadeiro dela. (fala quase gritando minha filha)

_ Sim ela sabe e pode fica tranquilo que não falei como você é completo idiota e pai é aquele que cria e da amor coisa que o todo poderoso não sabe. Igual não saber o que é uma reunião de pais, acorda de madrugada com a filha febril, vê-la dando os primeiros passos, aprender a falar, entre outras coisas.

_ Eu concordo que haverá certas coisas que eu não estive presente...

_ É não mesmo. (comenta Kagome o interrompendo)

_ Mas, eu posso muito bem participar de outras quando MINHA FILHA vim morar comigo. (fala como se estivesse ganho a batalha)

_ NUNCA ELA É MINHA E NINGUÉM VAI TIRA-LA DE MIM OUVIU? (fala gritando)

_ Então vamos ver nada que um bom advogado não resolva o meu caso. (continua com o mesmo sorriso)

_ SESSHOUMARU NENHUM JUIZ EM SÃ CONSCIÊNCIA TIRARIA UMA FILHA DA MÃE.

_ Será? Mas quem foi que disse que eu a tiraria de você? E fique tranquila ela terá uma mãe.

_ Que bom que você encontrou outra trouxa para se casar com você, mas, será que ela vai quere cuidar de uma filha que não é dela?

_ Ela não é trouxa e você sabe muito bem disso e sim ela aceitaria.

_ Eu sei, eu sei agora você enlouqueceu de vez, querido como eu poderia saber? (pergunta confusa)

_ Você a conhece meu bem por acaso esqueceu-se de Kagura Matsumo?

_ Há Kagura a sua amante bom sabe que se casou com ela e...

Nisso Rin chega correndo a sua mãe fazendo carinha de cachorro pitam. Pedindo para ir à casa de Kaede brincar com a menina que ela cuidava às vezes.

_ Pode mais volte daqui a pouco está bem? (Rin afirma com a cabeça e sai)

_ Olha Sesshoumaru eu já disse o que eu tinha que disser e falei mais do que precisava e se eu não me engano ai já é noite então boa noite e espero que não compareça, pois até onde eu lembre você nunca a procuro então suma, ok? Porque já disse a ela que você estaria muito ocupado cuidando dos outros e não poderá vim, esta bem?

_ Pode deixa eu não vou estragar o aniversario de Rin. E essa conversa não termino ainda temos um divorcio para fazer esqueceu?

_ Não e já estou cuidando disso não quero ficar mais nenhum minuto casada com você. (falando isso ela desliga o telefone)

Sesshoumaru sentiu um pequeno incomodo ao ouvir Kagome pronunciar a última frase, mas não quis mostrar isso ao os outros presentes na sala. Inu Taisho e Izayho logo após a conversa do telefone foram dormir e comentaram entre si que era estranho ter uma pessoa observando Kagome e Rin o que deixou Inu Taisho bastante incomodado e suspirando de alivio que no outro dia bem cedo eles iriam para o Brasil.

* * *

Gente desculpe sei que esse capítulo ficou muito cheio de falas e acho que é um dos piores.

Adoro vocês e muito, mas muito, obrigada mesmo pelos comentários.

E quero agradecer a _**Joanny**_ ela foi a primeira que me incentivo para continuar sem me conhecer.

Beijus e abraços adoro vocês todos.


	10. A pessoa misteriosa

Capítulo 10 – A pessoa misteriosa

Kagome passou o resto do dia pensando no que Sesshoumaru havia dito "eu posso muito bem participar de outras quando minha filha vier morar comigo" estas palavras não saia de sua mente. Esperava que Kouga lhe ligasse a noite para avisar que chegou bem mais dó que acabou pegando no sono.

Inu Taisho, Izayho, Inuyasha, Kikio e Souta acordaram cedo para poderem viajar e devido ao fuso horário. Eles queriam chegar lá de manhã e como a viagem leva 24hs de Japão ao Brasil iriam ter muito tempo para dormir e devido às condições da família todos iriam de primeira classe o que seria melhor ainda para eles.

Sesshoumaru mal conseguiu dormir pensando em sua filha e em Kagome a primeira e única mulher que amou na vida. Já no começo do dia bem cedo ele iria ao hospital para pedir suas férias. Seria a primeira vez depois de que Kagome tinha ido embora que iria tirar férias ele as sempre venderá.

_ Oi Bankotsu. (fala Sesshoumaru entrando na sala dos médicos)

_ Oh quem é vivo sempre aparece, mas cedo do que o previsto. (fala o cumprimentando)

_ Engraçadinho como sempre mais vamos ao que interessa. (diz sentando-se ao sofá)

_ Diga mais já vou adiantando o diretor não vai gostar de te ver aqui antes das quatro da tarde que é o seu turno.

_ Não vim trabalhar eu queria saber se o diretor está em reunião sabe disser?

_ Não veio trabalhar você tá doente? (pergunta medindo a febre de Sesshoumaru com a mão)

_ Claro que não estou eu pretendo ir viajar eu quero ir buscar a minha filha para vim morar comigo.

_ Ah então é por isso, ele não está ocupado não mais Sesshoumaru a Kagura sabe que você pretende trazer a menina e já falasse com ela?

_ Ainda não falei nada de Rin e também se ela quiser ficar comigo terá que aceitar minhas escolhas.

_ É eu acho que ela vai pirar com isso.

_ Pirar com o que Bankotsu? (pergunta Kagura entrando na sala)

_ Deixa eu ir e Kagura assim que você sair do hospital me liga quero falar com você. (fala saindo da sala sem dar chance de ela falar)

_ Do que vocês estavam falando? (pergunta curiosa)

_ Sobre ele ir viajar mais vou deixar o resto para ele te contar tenho amor a minha vida. (comenta a deixando sozinha na sala)

Sesshoumaru conseguiu pegar suas férias desse ano e pegado 15 dias de licença premio para também poder passar o natal e o ano novo com Rin.

Kagura passara o resto do dia com raiva por descobrir que Sesshoumaru iria viajar e descobrindo também que ele tinha pegado 45 dias de férias e não a tinha avisado antes para falar com o diretor. Por causa disso ela quase furou um paciente com a tesoura na hora da cirurgia, tinha também causado vários outros acidentes pequenos como, dar injeção na a acompanhante do paciente, deu calmante para o paciente que apenas estava com gripe, olhou vários raios x errados, entre outros.

_ Oi sou eu Kagura. (fala ao celular)

_ Fala não tenho muito tempo logo terei outra reunião. (fala a pessoa misteriosa)

_ Acho que ele vai ao Brasil para ir ve-lá, me ajude.

_ Não tenha medo aposto que ela não vai querer nada com ele e também tenho uma surpresa que o deixará bem longe dela. (responde a pessoa)

_ Assim espero não esqueça que a culpa é mais sua do que minha dele não sabe da menina.

_ Haha Kagura não me subestime eu não sou idiota. (diz num tom de brincadeira)

_ Eu não estou achando que você é idiota eu só acho que ele não iria gostar de descobrir certas coisinhas, então é bom você me ajudar.

_ Já falei que tenho tudo certo e logo, logo ele terá uma grande surpresa e vai ser no aniversário da menina Rin.

_ Cuidado com o que você vai fazer ele é muito esperto.

_ Eu sei por isso que vou precisar que você afirme a minha história por se eu cai você vai também Kagura.

_ Eu afirmarei. Aquela outra pessoa sabe quem você é?

_ Sabe e está já viajando para poder me contar tudo o que acontece por lá mais mal sabe ela que a corda vai cai para ela também.

_ Coitada de Kikio. (fala com pena)

_ Que isso Kagura deu de ter pena agora e ainda por cima da pessoa errada você deveria se preocupar mais com o seu companheiro.

_ Eu me preocupo com ele sim pois quando ele descobrir toda a verdade ele vai louco.

_ É minha querida agora tenho que i meu advogado já está aqui e tenho que me segurar de nossos assuntos. (fala desligando o telefone)

Kagura terminou o seu turno um pouco mais tranquila após a conversa com ao telefone. Tinha combinado com Sesshoumaru de irem ao um restaurante para jantarem e eles poderem conversar.

Mais Sesshoumaru já marcará em um restaurante para Kagura não reclamar e nem dar uma de louca e principalmente fazer cena. Lá seria onde ele estaria seguro ele odiava quando ela o fazia. Ele já havia comprado a passagem ele iria logo assim clarear o dia e já reservara o hotel onde iria apenas passar uma noite queria comprar uma casa onde seria melhor para ficar com Rin pelos tempos que passará lá, também já tinha ligado para uma empresa de serviços e contratado empregados como: cozinheiro, jardineiro, faxineira.

* * *

Gente desculpa a demora antei cuidando de meus priminhos que pegaram férias dai não deu de entrar.

Bjus sei que é pequeno mais tava pronto e aproveitei o tempinho para matar a saudades de vocês.


	11. A chegada

Capítulo 11 – A chegada

Kagome acordado não muito bom humor sabia que a tarde os convidados não são muito agradáveis iriam chegar, a viagem levaria por volta de 24 horas e tinha o fuso horário do Japão ao Brasil de 12 horas.

Rin havia notado que sua mãe não estava muito bem ela era sempre alegre, sempre com sorriso no rosto e naquele dia estava seria mal respondia as perguntas e quase ia saindo de casa de camisola, por mais que tivesse achado engraçado essa parte ficou triste de ver sua mãezinha assim. No carro na hora de descer para entrar no colégio ela pergunto se estava tudo bem.

_ Mamãe tá tudo bem? (pergunta toda meiga)

_ Claro querida, porque? (fala fazendo carinho em sua bochecha)

_ A senhora está estranha e eu não gosto da minha mamãe assim, pois a senhora é uma super heroína como a mulher maravilha. (fala com um enorme sorriso)

_ A mamãe é uma mulher normal não tem super poderes mais eu estou bem minha pequena pode deixa, ok? (fala retribuindo o sorriso)

_ Então tá agora eu vou mais a senhora tem sim super poderes. (termina dando um beijo no rosto de Kagome e saindo)

O comentário de Rin havia dado forças para Kagome passar o resto do dia.

"_A minha pequena é bom saber que nos seus pequenos olhinhos você me vê como a mulher maravilha" (pensamento Kagome)_

Kagome depois de deixar Rin na escolinha foi para a chocolataria, já estava mais tranquila o movimento tinha sido bom de manha, seu funcionário Miroki havia colabora no dia e parado um pouco de tentar passar a mãe em Sango. Ela achava engraçado esse casal ela podia estar com vários problemas, mas quando via essa cena não tinha como não rir.

_ Oi minha amiga como você está? (pergunta Sango entrando no escritório de Kagome)

O escritório era uma salinha simples paredes que nem a do bar de madeira, uma mesa de escritório, sua cadeira, duas na frente, uma janela atrás de si e uma estante no lado da porta que tinham dois troféus de melhor chocolate. Formando assim os únicos moveis da sala, mais o que deixava a sala diferente era que todos os moveis era da mesma madeira da parede e as cadeiras tinham almofadas vermelhas e na mesa ficava o computador e dois portas retratos de fotos um com Kagome e Rin e outro só de Rin.

_ Oi Sango já estou melhor sim. (responde com um sorriso)

_ Que bom e conseguiu falar com Kouga? (pergunta preocupada)

_ Ainda não a secretária disse que ele estava em uma reunião já há duas horas e não tinha previsão para terminar parece que a cliente é meio grossa ela falo que tem horas que até da de escutar ela berrando dizendo que não concordava.

_ Nossa tem gente que não sabe o seu lugar.

_ É, mas deixa logo falarei com ele sobre o que eu posso fazer para o Sesshoumaru não tirar Rin de mim eu só espero que ele não apareça no aniversário dela, pois se ele aparecer não sei o que fazer. (fala abaixando a cabeça)

_ Fica tranquila logo tudo se resolverá e ele eu acho que não teria coragem de aparecer ele não a quis a conhecer antes não virá assim do nada.

_ Será?

_ Não mais agora deixa eu ir se não o Miroki vai dar em cima de todas as garotas e nós perderíamos clientes.

_ Ou ganharíamos. (fala brincando)

_ Haha engraçadinha né? (fala saindo da sala)

Assim se passou mais duas horas do dia Kagome vendo o relatório do faturamento do mês e revendo os pedidos que iria fazer até que ela teve uma visita nada esperada.

_ Oi Kah tem um senhor e um moço aqui querendo falar com você posso deixar entrar? (fala na porta)

_ Quem são? Pois não me lembro de marcar nenhuma reunião com fornecedor hoje e também não estou afim de conhecer novos. (fala séria)

_ Não são fornecedores são... (Nisso Sango foi cordada)

_ E dai não quer ver velhos amigos? (pergunta Inuyasha entrando na sala)

_ Inuyasha que saudade de você nossa como você tá diferente. (fala indo abraçar o antigo amigo)

_ Eu sei, eu sei que estou mais bonito não precisa falar mais vou logo avisando que meus sentimentos continuam o mesmo. (fala sem sair do abraço deixando Kagome corada)

_ O mesmo sei! Sango pode deixar ele é um velho amigo.

_ E eu senhorita Kagome também sou um velho amigo? (pergunta Inu Taisho entrando na sala)

Sango da uma olhada em sua amiga como se estivesse perguntando se está tudo bem e Kagome afirma com a cabeça assim Sango sai da sala.

_ Amigo eu não diria nunca fomos muito chegados mais podemos disser bons conhecidos. (diz voltando ao semblante séria, pois se ele estava ali não significava coisa boa).

_ Você está mais linda do que antes e mais séria também. (diz Inu Taisho)

_ Obrigada.

_ Eu concordo você está linda se eu não estivesse namorando com Kikio eu cairia matando em cima de você. (fala a puxando para mais um abraço)

_ Inuyasha você está mais atirado do que eu me lembrava. (fala saindo do seu abraço e sentando em sua cadeira)

_ Capaz você que nunca me notou. (fala sentando e Inu Taisho também)

_ Então vamos parar de falar besteiras e vamos logo ao assunto. (diz olhando para seu antigo sogro)

_ Queremos ver Rin. (responde Inu Taisho)

_ Mas vocês acabaram de chegar não querem esperar mais um pouco?

_ Ficamos 24 horas num avião tivemos tempo o suficiente para descansar e alias já esperamos tempo demais para conhecer minha neta.

_ É que ela ainda não sabe de vocês é que eu não tinha certeza se iriam vim.

_ Kagome eu intendo que você esteja receosa para apresentar Rin a nós mais temos esse direito.

_ Eu sei mais a culpa não é minha e não é fácil falar o filha seus avôs e tio estão aqui para de conhecer para depois ela perguntar por que só agora eu não gosto da ideia de mentir para minha filha.

_ Mais Kagome uma hora ela iria ter que nos conhecer. (fala Inuyasha)

_ E alias ela sabe de nós sua irmã falou. (indaga Inu Taisho)

_ Ela sabe e eu sempre disse que vocês estavam muito ocupados e tenho medo que ela pense que eu não quis que a conhecesse.

_ Então é só a gente disser que esse ano deu de vim sabemos que a culpa não foi sua. (comenta Inu Taisho)

_ Estamos muito curiosos e loucos de vontade para vê-la. (fala Inuyasha)

_ Não falaremos nada que possa vim a fazer ela triste Kagome. (garante Inu Taisho)

_ Está bem ela vai gostar de saber que poderão vim esse ano. (fala Kagome com um sorriso)

_ Hoje à noite então não quero ficar mais tempo para finalmente conhecer minha neta.

_ Está bem.

_ Jantamos em um restaurante então. (diz Inu Taisho)

_ Não prefiro que seja em minha casa será melhor para Rin por mais que ela possa vim a gostar da ideia ela também pode estranha-los um pouco e em casa ela sentira mais segura.

_ É verdade. (afirma Inuyasha)

_ Então até hoje à noite Kikio tem o seu interesso. (fala Kagome levantando da cadeira)

_ Tchau. (fala os dois homens saindo da sala)

* * *

Oi... gente já sabem o que fazer, me falarem se fico bom ou não.

Beijus para todos vocês até semana que vem e antes do natal posto outro.


	12. Contando a notícia

Capítulo 12 – Contando a notícia

Sesshoumaru estava estressado com Kagura desde da hora que havia contado a ela que iria viajar e ficaria lá por volta de um mês ela não parava de falar. Pelo menos quinze minutos depois da notícia ela já tinha parado de gritar, agora ela o olhava e perguntava se ela não poderia ir mesmo, mas era sempre a mesma resposta.

_ Não Kagura se não pode ir você tem que trabalhar. (fala como de costume sério)

_ Mas Sesshynho eu falo como o diretor, por favor. (fala se abaixando um pouco para mostrar o decote)

_ Não me chame assim que eu não gosto.

_ Mas se eu não for quem é que vai de animar a noite? (pergunta passando a mão na perna dele)

_ Não se preocupe com isso estou indo para ver minha filha.

_ Será mesmo que ela é sua filha?

_ Ela é e comete um erro de não ir atrás dessa historia antes.

_ IR ATRÁS DA MENINA OU DA MÃE SESSHOUMARU? (pergunta voltando a gritar)

_ Kagura é melhor você calar a boca eu não estou mais aguentando os seus gritos e não é de seu interesse de quem eu estou indo ver e se você quiser ainda continuar comigo vai se acostando da ideia de ser mãe, pois eu pretendo trazer Rin comigo. (fala perdendo a paciência com ela)

Kagura na mesma hora se calou mais ficou pensando em que ele havia dito "_como assim eu ser mãe ele ficou louco eu odeio crianças imagina que eu ainda vou gostar daquela menininha bastardinha, ele é que pensa que eu vou deixa-lo lá sozinho com ela Kagome"._ Kagura ficou com esses pensamentos até chegar em casa nem havia notado que nessa noite Sesshoumaru nem quis subir para passar a última noite com ela.

No outro dia bem cedo quando Sesshoumaru já estava no aeroporto esperando o avião seu celular toca mostrando o número do hospital. Ele atende já prevendo que não ia ser uma boa noticia e não foi para seu desagrado houve uma emergência e o médico que ia substituir suas férias também sofreu um acidente e não poderia poder operar a criança que estava quase morrendo.

**_Brasil – Gramado_**

Kagome já estava mais tranquila com as suas visitas por ter percebido que Inu Taisho parecia querer ajuda-la a manter a verdade sobre Rin. Agora o único problema era falar para ela de seus novos parentes.

_ Mamãe a senhora vai ficar ai na porta do meu guardo me olhando? (pergunta com um enorme sorriso)

_ Rin a mamãe queria te contar uma coisa só que a mamãe espera que você não fique braba com ela. (fala sentando ao lado da menina na cama onde Rin estava brincando)

_ Fala mamãe eu não vou ficar braba com a senhora porque eu te amo umontão. (fala inocente)

_ Lembra que eu sempre dizia que seus avôs e tio sempre estavam muito ocupados para eles poderem vim.

_ Sim me lembro de sempre ficava triste porque todos os meus amiguinhos tinham grandes famílias e eu não.

_ Então esse ano eles poderão vim. (nisso Rin da um pulo em Kagome e a abraça)

_ Sério mamãe eu vou ter vovó, vovô, tio, tia e ainda meu papai de verdade aqui?

_ Sim minha pequena só que seu pai não poderá vim mais com certeza ele virá da próxima vez. (fala desanimada)

_ Tudo bem porque eu vou ter um vovô tenho que conta para a vovó. (fala sorrindo)

_ Antes de você conta a sua avó eu lhe dizer que os parentes de parte de seu pai vem hoje aqui casa para poder de conhecer.

_ Legal. (depois de falar sai correndo para contar a dona Higurashi)

Kagome após esperar Rin falar com dona Higurashi levou ela para tomar banho e se arrumar para mas tarde receber o senhor Inu Taisho e sua família.

Já no Japão Sesshoumaru não estava mais de mal humor porque não dava ele foi para o hospital cuidou de tudo que tinha que fazer, falou o que era necessário, sempre agindo da maior frieza.

"merda quando maior a minha pressa para poder ver minha filha maior a demora, merda"

Esses eram os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru, mas enquanto ele estava de mal humor Kagura ria pelos cotovelos, estava feliz que ele não tinha conseguido ir ainda e em seus pensamentos com esse tempo que ele continuava no Japão ela iria conseguir convencer ele de que ele não pode ir para o Brasil.

* * *

Gente desculpe a demora mais postei a um novo capítulo só para começar o ano bem.

Sei que ele é pequeno mas prometo que o proximo será melhor.

_**Feliz ano novo para todos vocês.**_


	13. Conflitos

**Capítulo 13 - Conflitos**

Kagome estava ansiosa pela visita de Inu Taisho esperava que Rin continuasse com essa animação mais conhecia sua filha muito bem sabia que ela podia estar pulando agora de felicidade de poder conhecer pessoas que sempre quis ao seu lado e previa que ela na hora que eles chegassem iria ficar inquieta, calada e Kagome tem medo que ela possa vim a se deslumbrar com o dinheiro que o senhor Inu Taisho tem e queira ir embora com ele.

_ Mamãe eles chegaram. (fala Rin indo até Kagome que está sentada no sofá da sala)

_ Como você sabe Rin?

_ Eu vi dois carros pararem aqui na frente de casa e descerem varias pessoas vindo em direção daqui. (nisso a campainha toca)

_ É vejo que é verdade então vamos abrir a porta para recebê-los.

Kagome foi receber suas visitas enquanto Rin e dona Higurashi esperava no centro da sala para cumprimenta-los. A ansiedade de Rin dava de notar de longe a menina estava palita, estava tremendo.

Eles entraram Kagome os cumprimento na porta deu passagem para eles entrarem e irem até sua mãe e Rin.

_ Rin esses são Inuyasha seu tio, (a menina acena com a cabeça e lhes da um sorriso e ele faz o mesmo por medo de assustar a menina) e essa é Izayho esposa de...

_ Mas pode me chama de vó. (interrompe Izayho dando um sorriso para a menina que retribui)

_ E esse é ... (continua Kagome, mas é interrompida de novo mas dessa vez por Inu Taisho)

_ Kagome pode deixa que eu me apresento para ela. (fala chegando mais perto de Rin que dá um passo para trás)

_ Está bem. (concorda Kagome)

_ Oi Rin você é mais linda do que nas fotos e vídeos sabia? (pergunta chegando mais perto da menina, só que ela pega e sai correndo para trás das pernas de Kagome)

_ Minha filha não precisa ter medo de mim eu nunca seria capaz de fazer mau nenhum para você. (fala Inu Taisho chegando mais perto de Rin enquanto Kagome a colocava na frente dela)

_ Eu não tenho medo de você é que o senhor é estranho para mim e o senhor nunca me procurou antes e sei que meu papai machucou muito minha mamãe (nisso Kagome fica seria e olha assustada pra Rin) ela não me fala nada mas eu sei eu sinto por que quando ela fala o sobre o meu pai ela perde o sorriso como agora. (termina de fala e aponta o dedo indicador para cima para mostrar o rosto de sua mãe que não sabia como reagi)

_ Rin eu sei que seu pai não fez ela muito feliz mas... (começa Inu Taisho)

_ Ele não a fez em nada feliz se não ela iria ficar assim toda vez que falazemos dele. (interrompe Rin com raiva por tarem mentindo para ela)

_ Minha pequena seu pai me fez a mulher mas feliz desse mundo você sabe por que? (pergunta Kagome pegando a menina no colo)

_ Não porque?

_ Ele me deu o melhor presente que eu poderia querer na minha vida que você meu anjo e se ele não tivesse me feito feliz eu não poderia ter você. (fala com um sorriso e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas)

_ Mas a senhora é feliz com o papai Kouga e ele não deu um presente assim como eu.

_ Mas nós dois já temos você e você minha pequena é a nossa felicidade.

_ Eu te amo mamãe. (fala dando um beijo no rosto de Kagome)

_ Eu também te amo mas agora vamos cumprimentar seu avô direito pois não foi isso que eu te ensinei né mocinha? (termina de fala fazendo cocegas na menina)

_ Pa... pa... ra... mamãe eu vou fazer direitinho agora. (fala saindo do colo e indo até Inu Taisho e lhe dando a mão)

_ Prazer eu sou Rin Higurashi Wolf.

Inu Taisho estranha o nome que Rin da ele pois até onde sabia a menina era para ter somente o nome da mãe já que ela não quis colocar o sobrenome de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome gostou do nome que Rin havia dado a seu Inu Taisho e como Kouga queria que seu sobrenome estivesse em Rin como ele se colocava como pai dela e ajudaria se Sesshoumaru queria pegar a guarda da menina para ele.

_ Wolf mas o sobrenome de sua mãe não é Wolf? (pergunta Inu Taisho a sua neta)

_ Por enquanto mais eu já sou meu papai que me contou e se ele falou é porque é e eu gosto desse nome é bonito.

_ Vamos sentar. (comenta dona Higurashi para aliviar a tensão que estava voltando a se formar)

Todos sentaram menos Rin e foi para o colo de Inu Taisho que pegou a menina e colocou sobre o seu colo. Enquanto isso dona Higurashi e Kagome foram colocar a mesa.

_ Mas você não pode se chamar Wolf porque o homem que... (começa Inu Taisho)

_ Kouga papai Kouga. (responde Rin como se ele estivesse falado algo errado)

_ Como eu estava a explicando ele o Kouga não é o seu pai de verdade e ele não tem o direito de colocar seu sobrenome em você e o seu nome a partir de hoje será Rin Higurashi Taisho. (fala Inu Taisho)

_ O senhor não pode me mandar. (responde Rin saindo de seu colo e mostrando a língua)

"igual a mãe fica braba e não concorda pega e mostra a língua" pensa Inuyasha

_ É verdade o senhor não pode mandar nela e isso quem decide sou eu o sobrenome de minha filha senhor Inu Taisho. (informa Kagome que havia chegado na hora que ele estava voltando a explicar a menina)

_ Desculpe Kagome mas o sobrenome dela tem que ser o da família do pai. (levanta e fala Inu Taisho)

_ Kouga é meu papai. (responde quase gritando Rin com seu Inu Taisho)

_ Eu acho melhor nós falarmos isso depois senhor Inu Taisho então vamos jantar. (comenta séria)

Todos foram para mesa continuaram com conversas na mesa mas as conversas agora era mais descontraídas. Kikio sempre prestava muito atenção nas conversas de seu sogro e sua irmã. Já Rin passou quase todo o jantar olhando serio para seu avô e na hora que eles iam sentar ela pega e se levanta e senta bem longe dele já que ele havia sentado ao seu lado.

Assim passo o resto da noite Rin tinha pegado no sono no colo de Inuyasha que se havia apegado ela falava que ele era que nem o Shrek com uma combinação do burro ele era estranho e engraçado, hora estava rindo que nem um palhaço e hora estava serio que nem um monstro.

Kikio volta e meia puxava assuntos sobre Sesshoumaru que logo eram trocados por Kagome ou Izayho. Souta havia ido dormir logo após o jantar como não tinha dormido o dia inteiro depois que chegou da viagem estava cansado e dona Higurashi estava animada com conversas com Izayho. Já Kagome e Inu Taisho se falaram pouco depois do conflito antes do jantar.

* * *

Pronto como prometido mais um capítulo para vocês maior que o anterior.

Agora vocês não precisam mais querer me matar e se preparem logo logo Sesshoumaru chega no Brasil e a pessoa misteriosa ataca novamente.

Bjus adoro todos vocês e hoje quero dedicar esse capítulo a Joh Chan uma leitora que esta acompanhando minha fic.


	14. Bebê?

Capítulo 14 – Bebe?

Kagura estava pensando em alguma forma de como conseguir que Sesshoumaru continuasse no Japão e não fosse para o Brasil. Ela sabia que o único motivo que para ele ir com tanta pressa não era só por causa da menina e sim também por causa de Kagome Higurashi. Ela odiava saber disso, ela tinha certeza que ele ainda sentia algo por sua ex-esposa pois sempre que ele dormia era ela Kagome que ele chamava nos seus sonhos, era ela que ele chamava nos momentos íntimos .

Mas Kagura era louca por ele seu amor chegava a ser doentio e não importava por quem ele chamasse ela iria continuar imaginando que era o nome dela por quem ele demonstrava seu desejo.

_ Ele não vai viajar nem que para isso eu tenha que fazer uma loucura. (diz Kagura falando sozinha na sala dos médicos no hospital)

_ Que isso Kagura falando sozinha agora olha, olha em assim eu vou achar que você não é muito certa. (ri Bankotsu entrando na sala)

_ Cala a boca, cala não estou com paciência para idiotas agora. (fala estressada)

_ Nossa tem alguém de mal humor. (comenta pegando um café)

_ Só estou preocupada com algo.

_ Fale talvez eu possa te ajudar se você quiser. (fala sentando ao lado dela)

_ Eu acho que você não vai poder me ajudar. (fala deprimida)

_ Que pena porque eu tenho você como uma irmã marrenta mais muito marrenta. (fala fazendo a ri)

_ Muito obrigada Ban você me ajudou muito. E nem sabe como. (fala com um sorriso enorme)

_ Oi. (fala Sesshoumaru em seu tom habitual frio entrando na sala)

_ Sesshoumaru... você... (gagueja Kagura)

_ Daí Sesshoumaru então já esta indo? (pergunta Bankotsu)

_ Estou indo agora acabei de fazer a cirurgia e não quero demora mais. (termina de fala olhando para Kagura)

_ É eu acho que já vou indo então tchau e boa viagem e me ligue assim que chegar. (fala Bankotsu conseguindo um aceno de cabeça de Sesshoumaru)

_ Meu amor... (fala se levantando e chegando perto de Sesshoumaru que estava na porta, ela pega e vai colocando as duas mãos em volta do rosto dele só que ele vira o rosto)

_ Não me chame de meu amor porque não sou nada sei. (informa num tom que poderia gelar o inferno)

_ Mas é que já faz anos que estamos juntos e eu... eu... ham...

_ Vale logo e pare de gagueja eu odeio isso.

_ Eu estou... estou grávida. (fala olhando para o chão)

_ Não você não está e não gosto de quem menti Kagura então pense muito bem antes de falar qualquer merda.

_ Eu estou sim Sesshoumaru se quiser posso fazer exames para você acreditar em mim ou você vai fazer como fez com a sua ex-mulher a Kagome. (depois de falar que ela falou o que não devia)

_ Primeiro Kagura eu não acreditei nela porque você havia me falado que o filho que ela estava esperando era do Naraku e ela havia me deixado uma carta que você mesma leu e depois jogou fora. (fala tentando falar sem demonstrar muita raiva)

_ Mas Sesshoumaru eu estou só pedindo que você não me deixe pois eu não sei o que fazer se você me nega... não só a mim mas também essa criança.

_ Faça o que você quiser, mas esse filho não pode ser meu já que sempre tomei cuidado. (fala começando a sair da sala)

_ Espere Sesshoumaru. (pede Kagura o segurando pelo braço)

_ Não temos mais nada para conversar Kagura agora me esqueça e vai atrás do verdadeiro pai dessa criança. (termina de falar puxando o braço e saindo da sala)

_ Sesshoumaru você vai acaba voltando para mim por bem ou por mal.(comenta depois que ele saiu do campo de audição)

Sesshoumaru não havia gostado da notícia que Kagura havia dado a ele, mas ele tinha certeza que não era o pai da criança pois depois que ele havia se separado de Kagome ele sempre se prevenia de não acabar fazendo uma burrada. Pois quando soube que Kagome estava grávida ele até tinha certeza que era dele, não acreditava que poderia ser de Naraku, mas ela havia sumido e deixado uma carta dizendo que nunca mais queria ver ele e que ela nunca o amou como amava Naraku e quando dormia com ele era em Naraku em quem ela pensava. Tinha sido isso que Kagura havia lido para ele já que ele pela primeira vez teve medo de algo e aquela carta mostrou que suas chances de voltar com Kagome nunca existiria.

Mas agora ele não teria medo do que ela poderia dizer a ele, por causa dela ele perdeu a chance de ver a sua filha no nascimento, ele perdeu o crescimento da menina e pior ainda ela chamava outro homem de pai.

**_Brasil – Gramado_**

Inu Taisho não gostou nada da notícia que Rin tinha um sobrenome de alguém qualquer e o que mais o incomodava era que Kikio havia lhe garantido que Kagome não tinha colocado outro sobrenome além do dela na menina. Assim que ele tinha chego em casa ele ligou para um detetive amigo seu para descobrir tudo sobre esse Kouga Wolf.

_ Meu amor se acalme não vai adiantar nada você ficar assim nervoso. (fala Izayho fazendo carinho no braço do marido que estava sentado na perada da cama)

_ Izayho ela não podia fazer isso conosco. (fala em tom nervoso)

_ Mas tente intender ela achava que Sesshoumaru não queria saber dela.

_ Mesmo assim ela tinha que pensar que eu sou o avô da menina e queria que nosso sobrenome estivesse nela. (termina de falar e começa a andar de um lado para o outro em frente a cama)

_ Meu amor sei que você está muito aborrecido com isso mais pense se você continuar assim a menina nunca que vai lhe aceitar. (comenta Izayho)

_ Você está certa não posso perder a calma agora que conheci a menina ela é muito importante para mim para eu me deixar levar e acabar a perdendo de novo.

_ Então vamos dormir que já está tarde e amanhã Sesshoumaru chega e ele está ansioso para saber da menina.

_ Eu só tenho medo quando ele descobrir que a menina tem um sobrenome que não diz respeito a nós. (comenta mostrando na sua voz sua tensão)

* * *

Gente desculpe a demora mas estou voltando com muita garra para a história.  
E queria agradecer pelo e-mail carinhoso que recebi é sempre bom saber quando estão gostando de nossa fic e também quero dizer que ainda não sei se terá segunda temporada mas posso pensar nisso.

Beijus e muitos abraços para vocês.


	15. Segunda chance

**Capítulo 15 - Segunda Chance**

Sesshoumaru após sua conversa com Kagura foi ao aeroporto para pegar o avião para o Brasil. Sua casa lá já estava com tudo arrumado e ainda para seu alivio ficou sabendo que seu fiel mordomo estava lá. Seu mordomo estava de férias quando apareceu a notícia de que tinha uma filha. Mas Sesshoumaru sabia que Jaken podia estar de férias mas sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo naquela casa.

Jaken era um senhor muito velho já tinha cerca de 66 anos, era todo enrugado e sua estatura era pequena, o que o fazia parecer um sapo.  
Sesshoumaru não conseguia parar de pensar no encontro que seu pai teve com sua filha. Ele iria ligar para seu pai após a cirurgia mas acabou tendo a discussão com Kagura e acabo esquecendo de ligar. Estava louco de curiosidade para saber como era a menina, se era educada, se falava a língua japonesa ou somente a língua portuguesa, se era tímida, ou se era uma criança de dar dor de cabeça. Ele acreditava que ela era uma menina de dar muita dor de cabeça se puxasse a mãe.

Aflição, curiosidade, confusão, medo, eram sentimentos que a muito ele não se lembrava. Já se fazia quase 6 anos que ele não sabia oque era tudo que ele soube sentir depois de sua separação foi raiva, ódio, e ele culpava uma única pessoa por isso Kagome Higurashi. Tudo por causa que ela o tinha traído, falo que Rin era filha de Naraku, não deixando a chance de ele conhecer sua filha. Agora ele compreende um pouco seu pai de dar tudo que ele Sesshoumaru tinha para também Inuyasha, agora ele entende que quando se tem um filho queremos tudo de bom para ele.

_ Senhor Sesshoumaru que bom que o senhor já chegou de viagem. (fala Jaken dando as boas vindas para seu mestre)

_ Meu pai continua hospedado no hotel ou veio para cá? (pergunta olhando para tudo para confirmar se estava tudo em ordem)

_ Sim meu senhor ele continua no hotel mais hoje cedo ele ligou para perguntar se o senhor já havia chego e informou que após o almoço ele virá para poder conversar com o senhor. (informa Jaken)

_ Tomarei um banho e quando eu sair quero que a comida esteja pronta e já posta na mesa. (após falar se vira e sobe as escadas)

_ Sim meu senhor.

Quando Jaken estava para sair para dar as ordens na cozinha uma moça chega até ele.

_ Senhor Jaken o porteiro informou que tem um moço querendo falar com o senhor Sesshoumaru. (fala sem jeito)

_ Ele falou seu nome.

_ Inuyasha senhor Jaken.

_ Deixe o entrar e o leve para a sala de visitas vou avisar nosso senhor. (fala subindo as escadas até a suíte de Sesshoumaru)

_ Senhor quem é ele posso saber? (pergunta com timidez)

_ Ele é meio-irmão do senhor Sesshoumaru. (responde ainda subindo as escadas)

A menina faz sinal positivo com a cabeça e sai. Enquanto Jaken vai avisar seu senhor.

Sesshoumaru terminou de tomar seu banho e desceu para encontrar seu irmão.

_ Olá meu irmãozinho por acaso você não gosta da comida do restaurante e veio almoçar aqui. (pergunta sarcástico)

_ Não meu querido irmão mais velho só vim saber se você não quer almoçar com sua filha. (pergunta com um sorriso no rosto como estivesse ganhado uma batalha)

_ Minha filha. (fala sem acreditar mostrando surpresa em seus olhos)

_ Sim Rin eu vou pega-la na escola e leva-la para almoçar comigo e papai me contou que você deveria chegar por esse horário e pensei que você gostaria de conhece-la.

_ Kagome sabe?

_ Claro que sabe ela me deixo ir buscar Rin e almoçar com ela enquanto eu estivesse aqui com uma condição. Bem ela praticamente me fez prometer ou eu iria me arrepender de um dia eu ter a conhecido. (fala fazendo uma careta)

_ Vejo que ela ainda continua muito forte pelo roxo em sua buchecha. (fala rindo do seu irmão)

_ Não ri não o soco dela dói muito. (fala passando a mão na sua bochecha)

_ Qual foi a condição? (fala voltando ao seu tom frio de sempre)

_ De que eu a leve em todas as suas aulas e se ela faltasse alguma... nem é bom pensar.

_ Quais aulas?

_ São balé, natação e música vê se pode ela mal tem seis anos e faz tudo isso.

_ Nunca é cedo de mais para começar a fazer as coisas pelo menos Kagome parece que sabe como criar minha filha.

_ Pelo menos Rin não é chata como você ela é uma menina adorável, meiga e também bate feito a mãe.

_ Que isso maninho apanhando de uma criança. (fala com sorriso no rosto)

_ Hum ela é uma criança muito esperta.

Com esse comentário Inuyasha acaba causando um sorriso no rosto de Sesshoumaru de orgulho saber que sua filha era esperta e forte e ainda perturba seu irmão era muito bom.

_ Como conseguiu para Kagome te deixar cuidar de Rin nesse meio tempo? (pergunta com curiosidade)

_ Ah não foi nada fácil mais eu consegui vem eu te conto no caminho da escola da menina.

_ Sim vamos.

**Flash back**

Inuyasha havia acordado aquele dia com uma idéia parecia meio maluca. Ele achava errado que Sesshoumaru vez no passado renegando a filha mais todo mundo precisa deuma segunda chance ele queria uma segunda chance no passado com Kagome. Ela tinha sido a pessoa que teu valor para ele sem ficar criticando o jeito dele ser, mostrou o poder de uma amizade mais ela nunca quis magoar sua irmã.

Era triste para ele lembrar que dessa parte do passado quando Kikio queria mander em secreto o namoro deles e um dia acabaram se brigando e ele foi conversar, precisa contar tudo para alguém e esse alguém era sua melhor amiga e foi nesse dia que eles se beijaram e começaram a ficar mas Kagome era diferente de Kikio ela queria contar para os outros de sua felicidade, ela dizia que ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa e que ela tinha muito orgulho de estar com ele e queria que os outros vissem que um rapaz como ele estava com ela. Todos viram o sorriso que ela mostrava e encantava a todos e acabou causando inveja a muita gente e acabaram causando a separação dos dois.

Kikio contou tudo para Kagome que ela gostava de Inuyasha e tinha um caso com ele mais mentiu dizendo que tinha medo do que os iriam pensar sobre ela. Mas não era só Kikio que não gostava da idéia dos dois juntos tinha Naraku também ele tinha inveja de Inuyasha no inicio ele cobiçou Kikio depois ele criou um desejo enorme por Kagome e isso só piorou quando ela começou a sair com Sesshoumaru na noite do baile.

Por mais que amanhã de Inuyasha tenha começado com um pensamento louco de apresentar Rin a Sesshoumaru ele não podia evitar as lembranças que teimavam em pertubar ele. Mas ele não ia deixar isso impedir de ele dar a Sesshoumaru uma segunda chance.

Ele pegou se levantou,confirmou com seu pai a chegada de seu irmão, e saiu para falar com Kagome.

_ Oi eu gostaria de falar com a sua patroa. (pedi Inuyasha ao chegar no balcão da chocolateria)

_ Sim vou informar ela se o senhor quiser pode se sentar ali e aguardar. (informa Sango)

Sango após falar com Inuyasha ela foi para o escritório para informar a sua amiga do visitante. Ao chegar lá ela esperou para Kagome terminar a ligação que estava onde fazia caras e bocas.

_ Ai mais isso. (suspira Kagome)

_ O que foi amiga?

_ Kouga acabou de me avisar que o carro que volta e meia está ma minha porta é alugado e não tem nada a ver com a família Taisho e para piorar quando ele ia saber de quem está mandando o arquivo some e o cara que ia dar as informações não atende suas ligações.

_ Nossa não é nada fácil mas eu vim aqui para de falar que...

_ Eu o gostosão, o fortão, e maravilhoso estou aqui. (fala interrompendo Sango)

_ Inuyasha que bom poder te ver. (cumprimenta Kagome indo até seu amigo)

_ Eu que o diga como é bom poder de ver mas Kagome desculpe mas eu escutei a sua conversa com essa moça...

_ Sango. (informa Sango braba)

_ Se acalma Sango mas pode nos dar licença. (pedi Kagome com um sorriso onde é recebido por Sango e retribui e sai)

_ Mas como eu ia dizendo que história é essa?

_ Não é nada mais fala o que devo o prazer da sua visita. (pergunta curiosa mais com tom de brincadeira)

_ É que eu queria saber se você não deixava eu pegar Rin na escola e passar a tarde com ela? (pergunta sentando-se na cadeira a frente da mesa)

_ Não.

_ Mas por que não?

_ Simples ela tem aula a tarde e bem se te conheço você é meio descuidado.

_ Kagome.

_ É verdade Inuyasha você é meio desligado e Rin tem compromissos e tem que cumprir.

_ Ela é só uma criança como pode ter compromisso se nem eu que sou mais velho mal tenho.

_ Inuyasha Rin pode ser uma criança mais ela tem que aprender que não tem idade para cumprir com suas obrigações.

_ Mas ela tem o que de muito importante?

_ Balé, natação e música e nos sábados ela ainda tem volei.

_ Nossa ela só tem seis anos pra que tudo isso?

_ Inuyasha se você veio aqui para me criticar pode ir embora.

_ Não, não Kagome olha eu vou cumprir os horarios mas poxa eu só quero recupera o tempo perdido é justo vai.

_ Promete.

_ Não é pra tanto.

_ Promete. (ela pedi mais uma vez mais dessa vez ela se levanta e vai até o lado dele)

_ Está eu prometo mais deixa eu i que já está quase na hora dela sai. (fala se levantando)

_ Inuyasha antes... (ela pega é da um soco no rosto dele) isso é só o começo se você não levar Rin nas aulas ou se acontecer algo com ela, agora pode i.

_ Si... sim. (fala saindo)

**Fim do flash back**

Inuyasha termina de contar como foi a conversa com Kagome e desse do carro ao ver Rin saindo da escola.  
Sesshoumaru fica encantado ao ver sua filha ele segura a vontade de sair correndo e pegar ela no colo e ficar girando e girando. Seu coração começou a acelerar só de imaginar ela o chamando de pai. Ele já havia escutado ela falando pai no telefone mais não era para ele e sim um tal de Kouga o qual ele tinha uma vontade enorme de matar ele.

_ Ela é linda. (fala para si saindo do carro)

_ Claro que é puxou ao tio aqui. (fala Inuyasha morto de ri de seu irmão)

_ Titio, tio você veio me pegar hoje? (pergunta correndo indo em direção a Inuyasha)

_ Sim vim te pegar e ainda vim te pegar para almoçar comigo. (informa pegando a menina no colo)

_ Que legal... (fala abraçando seu tio) tio quem é esse homem? (pergunta baixinho apontando para o homem do outro lado do carro)

_ Ele é meu... (começa mais é interrompido por seu meio-irmão)

_ Eu sou seu...

* * *

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Eu sei eu demorei mas foi por que descobri que plagiaram minha história fiquei muito triste por isso.

Mas quero informar que a partir de agora vou demorar mais para postar e quero deixar um recado para a moça que está roubando minha história lá ela só posto até o capítulo 11 mas quando ler isso digo para pegar e se olhar no espelho. Roubar uma história é facil mais dificil é fazer uma por si só.

Tchau e beijus para quem acompanha aqui e quero pedir desculpas pelo o houve.


	16. O acerto

**_Capítulo 16 - O acerto_**

_ Eu sou seu..

_ O senhor é meu ? (pedi Rin)

_ Eu sou seu... seu...

(trim... trim... trim... toca o celular de Sesshoumaru)

_ O senhor não vai atender? Mamãe disse que sempre é bom atender o telefone porque quando ligam pode ser algo importante. (diz Rin como se estivesse explicando algo muito sério.)

_ Sua mãe esta certa mais eu creio que não seja nada. (diz olhando o visor do celular e desligando o mesmo)

_ O senhor é quem sabe... mas tio Inuyasha eu estou com fome, escuta o meu astomado ta roncando.

_ Estômago Rin, estômago foi isso que você quis dizer. (corrige Inuyasha)

_ O senhor entendeu não foi então me de comida. (fala braba por ter sido corrigida)

Sesshoumaru solta uma risada de leve pelo comportamento de sua filha.

_ É então eu acho melhor a gente ir antes que você Inuyasha acabe apanhando. (Comenta rindo de seu irmão e indo ao banco de motorista)

_ Engraçadinho você, mais Rin tem algum lugar em espécial que você goste de comer? (pergunta colocando a menina no banco de trás do carro e sentando na frente)

_ Pode ser lá no serviço da mamãe.

_ Que tal em outro lugar Rin acho que sua mãe não vai fica muito contente se nós aparecer lá. (responde Inuyasha)

_ Por que?

_ Porque ela fez seu tio promete que não que levaria você para suas aulas e ele queria tirar o dia para poder aproveitar a sobrinha. (responde Sesshoumaru)

_ Há então quer dizer que eu não vou mais assistir minhas aulas hoje?

_ Sim.

_ Mas mamãe se descobri vai ficar muito chateada comigo.

_ Não ela ficar chateada com o seu tio.

_ É mesmo hahhahahah. (começa na gargalhada)

_ O que foi Rin? (pergunta Inuyasha)  
_ É que eu estou imaginando o senhor de castigo, hahahhahhaha... ela pode dar medo quando esta braba, hahhahaha.

_ É verdade. (concorda os dois mais velhos)

_ Socorro. (geme Inuyasha)

**_Em outro lado do mundo..._**

_ A senhora tem certeza disso? (pergunta Kouga)

_ Claro que tenho e também posso afirmar que ele vai fazer de tudo para dela.

_ E o que me garanti que o que a senhora está falando seja verdade.

_ Simples ele viajou para o Brasil e por volta dessa hora ele já teve ter chegado e ele comprou uma casa não muito longe da dela para poder cuidar de todos os passos que ela dar.

_ Mas ela não vai querer nada com ele.

_ Por agora mais eles tem algo em comum que vocês não tem.

_ Eu vou ajudar a senhora mais com uma condição.

_ Fale.

_ Eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça para nenhuma delas e que meu nome nãos seja envolvido nisso.

_ São duas condições mais eu as aceito. (informa a senhora com um enorme sorriso)

**_Brasil - Gramado - Casa Sesshoumaru_**

Inutaisho estava nervoso pela reação que seu filho poderia ter assim que descobrir que Rin tinha um sobrenome que não havia nada com eles os Taisho ou os Higurashi. Ele achou melhor ele mesmo contar para evitar qualquer coisa que seu filho poderia fazer com raiva para depois se arrepender.

_ Senhor Taisho prazer em vê-lo. (saudá Jaken)

_ Jaken Sesshoumaru já chegou de viagem eu acredito.

_ Sim senhor.

_ Então diga a ele que estou aqui e preciso falar com ele sobre Rin.

_ Sindo informar mais meu senhor o seu filho saiu já faz quase uma hora com o senhor Inuyasha.

_ Inuyasha, ele esteve aqui?

_ Sim meu senhor logo depois que meu senhor Sesshoumaru chegou o seu filho Inuyasha apareceu o convidando para sair.

_ Sabe onde eles foram Jaken? (pedi começando a ficar nervoso)

_ Não meu senhor.

_ Droga onde será que eles foram?

_ Me desculpe me intrometer na conversa mais eu sei onde eles foram. (informa a empregada que havia informado para Jaken da chegada de Inuyasha)

_ Garota metida. (fala Jaken para garota)

_ Cale a boca Jaken e me diga moça onde está meus filhos.

_ Eles foram pegar Rin na escola.

_ Mais como Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estão loucos Kagome vai fazer de tudo para nos separa de Rin se souber disso.

_ Desculpe meu senhor mais também escutei que ela havia dado a autorização para o seu filho Inuyasha pega a menina na escola durante o resto da semana.

_ Melhor pelo menos é menos um problema. Mas você sabe por que Sesshoumaru foi junto?

_ O senhor Inuyasha havia chegado perguntando se ele Sesshouamaru queria conhecer a filha e ele aceitou eles também iriam almoçar com ela.

_ Obrigado pela a informação mais não quero saber de você ficar escutando a conversa de seus patrões novamente.

_ Sim meu senhor. (fala e sai)

_ E agora eu mato ou não Inuyasha pelo o que ele fez? (pensa Inutaisho alto)


	17. Papai

**Capítulo 1 - Papai**

Kikio andava nervosa de um lado para o outro no quarto do hotel em que estava, ela sabia que seu noivo Inuyasha estava querendo juntar Rin e Sesshoumaru para ter uma "relação de pai e filha" como ele dizia mas ela não podia deixar isso acontecer pois ela temia que por essa relação de pai e filha acabasse acontecendo uma relação de "papai e mamãe" e isso não seria bom para ela.

Ela sabia que a Kagura iria tentar matar ela se isso acontecesse e muito pior seria se a pessoa que Kagura cumpria ordens pensasse que ela não era útil para seus planos. Kikio não sabia quem dava as ordens pois Kagura nunca a tinha comentado nada com ela sobre essa pessoa só informava o que era para fazer. E falava que a pessoa gostava muito de Sesshoumaru e não queria que o nome dele ficasse manchado então sempre que fazia algo tinha que ter certeza que não cairia para ele se não era morte certa.

_ Estou morta. (fala para si mesma)

_ Porque você está morta. (fala Kagura entrando no quarto)

_ Co... co... como vo... você entrou no meu quarto? (pergunta assustada)

_ Isso não vem ao caso.

_ Mas você não era para estar em Tóquio trabalhando.

_ Você falou tudo era mais não estou.

_ Como?

_ Tenho contados querida mais me diga porque você está morta. (pergunta sentando no sofá que tinha no quarto)

_ Não, não é nada. (nega por medo)

_ Mesmo não me pareceu nada.

_ Apenas tive uma briga com Inuyasha nada de mais. (menti)

_ Cuidado querida não é bom brigar com ele pois é através dele que você consegue entrar na mansão do Taisho.

_ Sim eu sei mais pode deixar que nós não vamos nos separar.

_ Bom saber mais só vim avisar a você que estou aqui no Brasil e no quarto ao lado do seu. (informa saindo do quarto)

Sesshoumaru estava animado com o almoço ele nunca tinha soltado tanta gargalhada na vida dele com hoje. Ele não podia deixar de rir quando alguém como sua filha estava falando, fazendo, coisas que causavam o riso nele. A maioria das coisas era quando ela perturbava seu meio-irmão Inuyasha ou quando falava das coisas que fazia que deixava sua mãe louca.

_ E é assim que ela saiu de pijama atrás de mim. (termina de falar colocando um pedaço enorme de pudim de chocolate na boca)

_ Mas você não deveria ter saído de casa sem avisar sua mãe. (repreente Sesshoumaru)

_ Qual é Sesshoumaru ela só havia ido na vizinha que cuida dela e tinha saido pelo portão de trás. (fala Inuyasha)

_ Mesmo assim Kagome tinha ficado muito preocupada para esquecer que estava com pijama. (explica)

_ Há você só fala assim porque está com ciúmes dela.

_ O senhor conhece a minha mamãe? (pedi Rin com a boca cheia de pudim)

_ Claro que conhece e conhece muito bem. (responde Inuyasha dando um olhar malicioso para Sesshoumaru)

_ O senhor Já foi namorado da minha mãe para estar com ciúmes dela.

_ Sim nós já namoramos um pouco antes de você nascer. (responde Sesshoumaru)

_ Mas um pouco de eu nascer minha mãe namorava meu papai Sesshy.

_ Papai Sesshy? (pergunta Inuyasha se segurando para não rir do apelido)

_ Sim papai Sesshy o meu verdadeiro papai.

_ Porque você o chama assim Rin? Você não sabe o nome dele? (pergunta Sesshoumaru pois a única pessoa que chamava ele assim era Kagome quando namoravam)

_ Sim sei sim é Sesshoumaru mais eu o chamo de Sesshy porque quando eu era mais pequeno do que já sou eu não conseguia falar direito e o chamava assim mais mamãe disse que não tinha problema porque ela mesma o chamava assim. (explica Rin)

_ Sesshy, Sesshy já vazia tempo que não escutava esse apelido em Sesshoumaru? (pergunta Inuyasha começando a rir)

_ Você tem o mesmo nome de meu papai verdadeiro. (fala fazendo Inuyasha ficar quieto no mesmo momento)

_ Rin que tal a gente ir embora e eu te conto um segredo meu e da sua mãe.

_ Sim mais tio Inuyasha não sabe o segredo? (pergunta curiosa)

_ Sim ele sabe mas o segredo não é dele por isso ele não pode contar.

_ Então vamos eu quero saber o que minha mamãe fez para ser segredo normalmente ela sempre sai de camisola a minha procura e depois diz que é segredo que seria muito feio para as outras pessoas saberem que sempre que eu vou para vovó Kaede ela sai de camisola a minha procura.

Sesshoumaru pediu a conta e sairam para o carro ele iria levar Rin para a casa dele para contar que ele era seu pai e que estava aqui para poder cuidar dela e dar o carinho que não tinha a dado a ela.

Seu coração estava batendo muito forte em seu peito só de imaginar ela o chamando de pai. Por mais que ele nunca tinha falado para Kagome que tinha o desejo de ser pai ele queria muito um filho dele com Kagome.

Ele não intendia o por que dela o negar esse direito de saber que ele tinha uma filha. Ele sabia que havia a machucado muito com seu relacionamento com Kagura mais ela sempre dizia que o amava e queria ele ao seu lado e que perdoava sua traição só par ficar com ele.

Mas ele viu que tudo isso era mentira e que ela nunca o iria o perdoar e por isso teve um relacionamento com de seus colegas de trabalho e tinha mentido falando que Rin era filha dela com Naraku.

Agora não importa para ele o que Kagome disse pois ninguém iria negar esse direito dele de novo ele seria o pai para Rin não só o pai verdadeiro mais o pai presente em sua vida nem que para isso ele tenha que se mudar para o Brasil para ficar perto dela.

_ Que casa bonita o senhor tem. (fala ao chegarem na casa de Sesshoumaru)

_ Obrigado mais vamos entrar para eu te contar o segredo. (fala abrindo a porta do carro para ela sair)

_ Vamos.

_ Você tem certeza que quer contar já? (pergunta Inuyasha)

_ Claro que ele quer tio Inu. (responde Rin mostrando a língua)

Eles entraram na mansão e foram para sala de visitas para poderem conversar. Sesshoumaru havia pedido para Jaken trazer um chocolate quente para Rin e uns biscoitos. Ele esperou para que Rin tinha seu chocolate e biscoitos para falar. Enquanto Inuyasha ficou sentado no sofá ao lado comendo também e olhando com expectativa.

_ Rin você já viu uma foto de seu pai? (pergunta de joelho na frente da menina)

_ Só quando eu era pequenininha mais não me lembro dele.

_ Rin você sabia que sua mãe já foi casada?

_ Sim sabia. (fala com a boca cheia de biscoitos)

_ Ela se casou comigo.

_ Não foi com meu papai verdadeiro.

_ Sim Rin com seu papai verdadeiro... Rin eu sou o seu papai verdadeiro eu sou o irmão do seu tio Inu foi comigo que sua mãe casou e deve você.

_ O senhor é meu papai? (pedi com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas)

_ Sim sou seu pai minha filha.

_ Papai.


	18. A volta de Kouga

Kagome estava atendendo uma mesa na lanchonete quando sentiu alguém abraça-la por trás, ela logo levantou a mão para bater o safado que estava fazendo isso. Era normal acontecer isso volta e meia quando chegava uma turma de rapazes que estavam certamente faltando aula. Sem olhar primeiro ela encheu o rosto com cinco dedos a pessoa que a tinha abraçado. Mas depois quando ela olhou para a pessoa ela não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. Primeiro ela queria pedir desculpas pelo acontecido mas acabou achando muito engraçado vendo Kouga com o rosto vermelho de seu tapa.

_ Você é bem fortinha. (comenta Kouga alisando o rosto)

_ Desculpe. (pedi mas caindo em gargalhadas)

_ Posso saber o que é engraçado para você rir assim?

_ Desculpe... mas... é muito... muito... engraçado já que eu nunca me imaginei... te batendo e ainda por me abraçar. (fala tentando recuperar o folego de tanto rir)

_ Nem eu imaginei que um dia eu ia apanhar de uma mulher. (comenta fazendo Kagome o encarar pelo comentário) Mas vem cá agora deixe eu te abraçar que eu estou morrendo de saudades da mulher mais linda, mais meiga, mais delicada, mais amorosa e não posso esquecer a mais forte. (diz a abraçando que leva um leve rubor no rosto)

_ Eu também estava com saudades de você.

_ Mas eu estou com mais saudades de minha filha do que de você Kagome, mal posso ver o rostinho dela quando me ver na frente do portão da escola dela, pena que ainda vai demorar umas duas horas.

_ Ela vai ficar louca mesmo, pois ontem quando você ligou falando que não ia poder chegar a tempo de seu aniversário ela ficou chorando. Ei espera porque você mentiu?

_ Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa para as duas mulheres da minha vida. (termina de falar e dá um beijo nela)

_ Kouga estamos na lanchonete. (comenta baixinho com um leve rubor nas bochechas)

_ Está bem mais tarde eu mato a minha saudades de você.

_ E eu de você. (comenta dando um olhar malicioso para ele) Mas que tal você ir buscar Rin agora. Ela certamente vai esta no balé e aposto que ela não vai te deixar hoje a noite nem chegar perto de mim, ela vai te querer só para ela. (comenta fazendo beicinho)

_ Mas eu sou de todas. Mas eu vou não aguento mais ficar longe de minha filha, então eu vou indo lá busca-la. Te amo. (dá mais um beijo e vai buscar Rin.

Já se fazia três dias que Sesshoumaru pegava sua filha Rin na escola para passar o resto da tarde com ele. Nesses dias eles ficaram mais próximos como pai e filha, poderão conhecer um ao outro, embora que ele conheceu mais ela do que Rin a ele já que ela era apenas um criança que estava para completar 6 anos no outro dia. Eles tinham ido ao parque de diversões, circos, lanchonetes que Rin gostava de ir que era onde ela sempre comentava "papai o senhor tem que ir conhecer a lanchonete da mamãe" e com resposta para ela, Sesshoumaru sempre acenava com a cabeça e dava um sorriso.

O que Sesshoumaru ficava encantado era sempre que sua pequena filha o chamava de pai. Mas logo que ela o chamava ele sempre lembrava que ele não era o único que ela chamava assim, ele não suportava a ideia de outro homem sendo chamado de pai por sua filha. Ele podia não estar lá quando ela começou a falar, ou quando aprendeu a caminhar mais ele era o pai dela.

Ele nunca esqueceria o dia que resolveu retornar a ligação de Kagome.

**_Flash Back_**

Após a empregada Tomoro avisar da ligação eles foram o mais rápido possível para o escritório. Quando senhor Inu Taisho pegou o telefone de cima da mesa mas ligação tinha caído. Sesshoumaru bateu forte na cadeira a frente da mesa causando um leve pulo de susto de Izayho que estava ao lado de Inu Taisho.

_ Calma Sesshoumaru não adianta ficar nervoso logo falaremos com ela. (comenta Izayho)

_ É verdade não vai ajudar em nada se ficarmos assim. Jantaremos e depois iremos retornar a ligação. (fala Inu Taisho)

_ Mas se aconteceu algo com a menina Kagome pode ter ligado para pedir alguma ajuda. (fala Sesshy mostrando preocupação na voz)

_ Ela nunca nos ligou esses anos todos não acredito que fara isso agora meu filho e é bom ver que você está aceitando a ideia que Rin pode ser sua filha.

_ Tenho minhas duvidas mas eu não posso nega que ela é realmente parecida comigo.

Izayho sai para pegar algumas xícaras de chá e comentando que não via a hora de ir para a conhecer. Logo que ela sai Inu Taisho comenta que eles iram para lá no dia seguinte bem cedo e pedi desculpas por não comentar antes. E Sesshoumaru afirma que também ira.

_ Que bom que você vai assim Rin conseguira o presente que pediu a Kagome de aniversário. (fala alegre Izayho)

_ Aniversário? (pergunta Sesshy curioso)

_ Sim daqui a alguns dias ela vai fazer seis anos. (responde Inu Taisho sentando a sua cadeira e pegando uma xícara de chá)

_ Ela irá ficar muito feliz Sesshoumaru. (fala Izayho entregando uma xícara para ele)

_ E que presente ela pediu para Kagome? (pergunta lembrando se do que sua madrasta falo ao entrar)

Então Inu Taisho conta a ele que Kikio tinha dito que a menina tinha pedido para conhecer o pai que não queria mas nada só poder ver ele. O que levou uma surpresa de Sesshoumaru.

_ Então ela sabe que tem um pai que nunca a quis a conhecer? (pergunta curioso)

_ Até onde sabemos Kagome nunca contou que você não queria conhecer sua filha. (fala Inu Taisho pegando um biscoito)

_ E ela só fala coisas boas de você Kikio comentou, parece que Kagome quer passar uma imagem boa do pai para Rin. (fala Izayho com um enorme sorriso)

_ Minha filha quer me ver. (comenta para si mesmo)

Logo Inu Taisho pega o telefone para retornar para a ligação. Mas ele engasga na hora ao ouvir uma voz de criança ao telefone. Ele pega e olha seu bina para confirmar que tinha ligado para o numero certo.

_ Rin é você? (pergunta com a voz rouca)

Nisso Sesshoumaru se levanta com tudo da cadeira a frente da mesa deixando cair sua xícara de chá no chão e arranca o telefone de seu pai. Inu Taisho coloca a ligação em viva voz para poder continuar escutar sua neta.

_ Minha filha é você? (pergunta com a voz cheia de carinho)

_ Papai Rin quer ver você eu te amo muito. (fala com sua voz infantil)

_ Eu também quero te ver e também te amo minha filha. (fala meigo com um sorriso no rosto que fez Izayho começar a chorar)

_Mamãezinha é o papai Kouga. (fala Rin lhe entregando o telefone para sua mãe)

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

Seus pensamentos no que havia ocorrido aquele dia são cortados por uma garotinha que vinha correndo para seu escritório.

_ Senhor Sesshoumaru, Senhor. (para ofegante em frente a mesa)

_ Rin já disse que você pode me chamar de pai. (responde um pouco chateado vendo que tinha horas que ela esquecia de o chamar de pai e sempre que comentava do outro homem ela nunca esquecia)

_ Desculpe papai. (pede um pouco constrangida)

_ Não precisa pedir desculpas Rin, mas me diga o que era que você queria falar comigo.

_ É que o senhor Jaken disse que não me daria café da tarde já que o senhor não costuma comer nesse horário e eu to morrendo de fome. (fala passando a mão na barriga causando Sesshoumaru a rir) Por que o senhor está rindo papai? Então não vou tomar café? (pergunta irritada)

_ Claro que vai e eu vou junto pode disser a Jaken. (nisso o seu celular toca) Rin vai indo na frente que logo vou comer junto com você. (fala pegando seu celular)

_ Sim papai. (fala Rin e sai)

_ Alô. (fala ao atender o celular)

_ Sesshoumaru aqui é Inuyasha. Kikio acabou de me ligar falando que Kagome está indo ai na sua casa parece que alguém contou para ela que você anda pegando Rin na escola e esta passando a tarde com ela se prepara.

_ Sim, Inuyasha obrigado. (pega e desliga)

* * *

Oi mais um capítulo aqui e para quem esta se perguntando no próximo capítulo vocês vão descobrir como Kagome descobriu.

E esperem por muita briga e confusão.

E gente a partir do próximo capítulo vou começara a responder os comentários de vocês aqui então qualquer dúvida é só perguntar e a responda vai estar lá.

Bjus pra todos e espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
